Whose Line, The Inuyasha Way
by Asatsuyuu Nikoru
Summary: Whose Line, The Inuyasha Way! Yeys! Comedians include Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Fluffy and more! Humor DEFINITELY included. Watch out for the INSANE fangirls! Laughter and lots of other stuff included. Imaginary gift baskets for reviewers!
1. Epi 1 of Whose Line! Booyah!

Nikoru : Kagome has brought me and the Inu-tachi to the future! Ooh, what's this? -picks up a microphone-

Kagome: That's a microphone. It makes your voice sound louder than it usually should. Maybe I should teach you about-

Nikoru: -accidentally switches on the microphone- HELLOOOO??!!?!?!!! -Inu-tachi covers their ears- Oops, sorry.

Kagome: I really should teach you about future stuff.**

* * *

**

A few months of Kagome's teaching later, Nikoru decided she would host a gameshow and trick the Inu-tachi and other Inuyasha characters into being the players, even Sesshomaru and Naraku.

'I will torture them.' she thought evilly to herself. 'NO! I will make them torture each other...yeah, that's it.' she rubbed her hands together like a mad scientist. "I thank my good neko friend, Ari, for encouraging me to do this!" she said aloud.

(After tricking them)

"Yo!" she waved. "Like my studio?" she asked Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, who were the cast for tonight's show. They didn't know about that though. They blinked. "Ah, whatever, just go sit in those chairs there." she said pointing at the four black chairs in front of them. The lights suddenly flipped on, and Nikoru grabbed the microphone.

"Hi everybody and welcome to.. WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY!!!" the Inu-tachi stared at her as the curtains slid open. A split second later, they heard some clapping, then clapping turned into cheers.

"Wench, what did you do this time?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Tonight's players are, one who loves his ramen, Inuyasha!" Nikoru introduced, completely ignoring Inuyasha's question as the audience cheered and fangirls scream.

"My poor ears.." he covered his doggy ears.

"...OSUWARI!!!, Higurashi Kagome!" Kagome suddenly knew what was going on. She stood up and waved at the audience as fans scream and clap for her.

"...Hits on every hot girl, Miroku!" Miroku stood up and bowed. He spotted this cute young fangirl of his, who knows what her name was, and just as he was about to ask her to bear his child, Sango hit his head with her Hiraikotsu. The audience stopped clapping and stared at the raging Sango.

"...Veeery protective of her man, Sango!" Fans cheer and clap for her.

"I'm your host Asatsuyuu Nikoru! And to those who haven't seen this show before, I have no idea why your here, but here are the rules: The players come on stage and make up things off the top of their heads, and I assign points after the games. But the points don't matter, yep, just like giving ramen to...well, ramen haters! Winner will have to sit at my desk later and the loser will get to do something special with me after the show." Nikoru took a deep breath as the audience started clapping. Miroku started praying he would lose. Sango shot a fiery glare at him.

"Alrighty then, the first game for today is Party Quirks. In this game, Kagome is the party host, and everyone else has been given strange quirker identities. Kagome has to guess what they are, got it?" everyone nodded. "Okay, everyone, center of stage now!"

Everyone except Inuyasha went to the middle of the stage. "Inuyasha, you too."

"Keh! Why should I?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"You can play this game, or you can me glomped by your fangirls." she smirked and showed him a cage full of insane fangirls.

"Eep!" Inuyasha scampered to the center.

"Good doggie! Alright everyone, go!"

"Yeah, I'm having a party to celebrate my grandpa's 100th birthday. I sure hope he dies soon.." she muttered darkly as the audience laughed a little. "What? O-oh..nothing-"

Ding dong

"I'll call you later." Kagome pretended to hang up and open the door. "Hi there." Sango was standing at the 'door'. Sango _thinks she is the supreme ruler of the universe_. "Why aren't you bowing down to your superior? Bow down to me! Bow down to me I say!"The audience snickered. Kagome simply bowed to save the unnecessary trouble. "Do come in." Sango scoffed and walked to the middle of the stage.

Ding dong

Kagome went to answer the door again. Inuyasha was there. He was _Hojo_. "Hi."

"Higurashi, I see you're heathy. I'm glad you ate that coconut I gave you." Inuyasha tried to mimic Hojo's kind voice while mentally planning on killing Nikoru later.

"Well, actually, the coconut wasn't ripe yet so I took some medicine instead." she replied. "Do please come in." Inuyasha walked to the center of the stage.

Ding Dong

Kagome opened the door. It was Miroku. Miroku was _Sesshomaru_. "Hello." Miroku walked in without saying a word.

"Would you like some punch?" she offered. "Unnecessary." Miroku said as coldly as he could. Sango suddenly shouted. "You all haven't worshipped me yet! Worship me! Worship me I say!"

"Shut up, fool." Miroku said dryly.

"Oh, Higurashi, I heard from school that you've got some kinds of disease that turns your eyes into flowers after a while. Luckily I brought these carrots. Munch on these, alright?"

"Sure I will, Hojo." Kagome said.

"Right!" Inuyasha went back to his seat.

"You dare defy your superior!" Sango shouted. "You will worship me!"

"A power crazy person?" Kagome guessed.

"Ah..close enough." Sango went back to her seat

"And Miroku's a cold-hearted person, or Sesshomaru."

"Corrrect!" Nikoru hit the buzzer as Kagome and Miroku went back to their seats. "Okay, fifty thousand points to Kagome for being such a good guesser, and ten thousand to the rest on stage." The audience clapped.

"The next game is...Scenes from a Hat! It's a game where I pick a random scene out from this hat, and the players have to act it out. Players, to the center, now." The players walk to the center of the stage as Nikoru randomly picked a scene. "The first scene is, What Sesshomaru does when nobody's around."

Kagome stepped up first. "My dear fluffy, with your fluffiness and my power, we will one day rule the world!"

Sango stepped up next. "Jaken forgot the shampoo again!"

Miroku stepped forward. "Where did Rin put my favourite hairbrush?"

Inuyasha stepped forward, smirking. "The only reason why Naraku's after me is because I'm the prettiest, AND fluffiest in the whole wide world!" The audience cracked up.

"O-okay, next scene." Nikoru choked. "What would happen if the Kotodama rosary was gone forever."

Miroku stepped up. "I can grab my ramen without Kagome getting pissed off! BOOYAH!!"

Sango stepped up. "Finally! No more beads in my face whenever I jump around."

Kagome stepped up. "Hah! I can visit Kikyou without Kagome being angry anymore!"

Inuyasha stepped up, glaring at everyone. "My mouth shall never taste dirt from now!"

"Okay." Nikoru hit the buzzer. "400 points to everyone. I'm getting tired of this already. Next game, Whose Line."

"I thought this whole thing was Whose Line." Miroku said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, Miroku. This whole thing is Whose Line Is It Anyway." Nikoru responded. "This game is for Miroku and Inuyasha y'all. They get a scene they have to act out and at some parts they pull these slips and say what's on them whether they like it or not." she expained while handing Miroku and Inuyasha two slips each.

"The scene is, after defeating Naraku." Nikoru read the card. "Go."

"My right hand is no longer cursed. I can now live peacefully with my dearest Sango." Miroku said looking at his right hand for effect.

"KEH!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever, I don't care." he pulled out his slip. "**As long as you love me.**" he winced as the audience roared with laughter. Miroku looked at him in suprise.

"My, my. This is so sudden. Like the time.." Miroku pulled out his slip. "**Stay off my dirt, b!tch!!!**"

Inuyasha looked confused. "What was that all about?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Kagome and Sango giggled.

"Well, like my mother used to say," Inuyasha said, pulling out his slip. "**If you want your dreams to come true, DON'T SLEEP!**"

"But if we don't get some rest, how are we supposed to work?" Miroku said, pulling out his last slip. "**Are you an idiot?**"

"He sure is." Nikoru muttered as she she buzzed them. "Last game for tonight is Questions Only. The rules are obvious. You can only speak in questions. This game's for everyone. Tonight's winner Kagome, and Miroku's the loser." she smirked at Miroku. "You're gunna regret you lost, houshi." Kagome went and sat in her chair. "We need a scene for Questions Only, Kagome." Nikoru called.

"The scene is...lost in the forest." Kagome read the card. "Go."

Nikoru, Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha walked to the center of the stage. "Where are we?" Nikoru started them off, stepping forward.

Sango stepped up. "Don't you think it's a little hot in here?"

Miroku stepped up. "I love hot, don't you?" he said in a perverted way. Half the audience turned green and the other half turned red. His hand reached for Sango's butt. Sango used her Hiraikotsu to knock it off.

"Emm..no, I don't." BUZZ.

"Sorry, Sango, you'll have to switch with Inuyasha." Sango took a step back and Inuyasha stepped up.

"Do you have any idea where we are now, Inuyasha?"- Miroku

"Is that Dogboy?" -Nikoru. Inuyasha growled.

"Miroku, was the little kitty the reason why we're in this -beep-ing forest?"- Inuyasha

Miroku looked confused. "I haven't the slightest idea." BUZZ.

"Time to switch with Sango, Miroku." Sango stepped up and Miroku stepped back.

"Sango, why is Dogboy following us around?" -Nikoru

"Why don't you ask him?" -Sango

"For the love of Shikon, my name is Inuyasha! Not-" BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!!!

Nikoru waved at the audience. "That's all folks, for the first epi of Whose Line Is it Anyway, Inuyasha!! And I need help with all those hoedowns! At least send me subjects. E-mail me at with the games you want to see, scenes you want to see, subjects of future hoedowns, things for the singing games and if you want me to have you in an episode of like, sound effects, let me know! Bye all!"

"Uh..they've fallen asleep." Sango pointed at the sleeping audience.

Nikoru shrugged. "Fine then, they'll have to sleep here tonight. I don't really care. But dang it, please make sure those guys on the left there STOP DROOLING!!!!" The audience slowly began to wake up one by one, and walk out from the studio.


	2. Epi 2 of Whose Line! Booyah!

Nikoru: Oops, I forgot the disclaimer in the last episode. I'll only say it once people, so hear me now: I don't own Inuyasha, or the other characters in the whole thing, alright?

Inuyasha: They've fallen asleep again...

Nikoru: Dang!

* * *

"Do you guys think I should bring Kouga or Sesshomaru to the show?" Nikoru asked after setting up the studio. 

"Kouga would be nice, but Sesshomaru..." Kagome said.

"Both of them are bad actors if you ask me." Inuyasha scoffed.

"You're just jealous." Nikoru grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha shot back.

"Maybe I could bring the little demons and/or humans." Nikoru thought for a while. "Yep, I'll save them for a later epi."

Nikoru glanced at her wristwatch. "We're going on air now, so prepare yourselves."

"Kagome, I need the earplugs..." Inuyasha begged.

"Hello everybody and welcome to...Whose Line Is It Anyway! Guests for tonight are,"

"All girls must protect their butt from, Miroku!" Fangirls scream, clap and cheer. Those who were just fans just clapped and cheered. Miroku grinned at the girls.

"He's a one of a kind idiot, Inuyasha!" The fangirls went mad. Inuyasha glared at Nikoru while trying his best to block out the noise. Nikoru smirked.

"All dressed up and ready to purify, Higurashi Kagome!" Fans scream and cheer for her. Kagome smiled and waved at them all. Her fans scream even louder. Inuyasha was praying to kami his ears would survive this scream fest.

"Say 'Hiraikotsu!', Sango!" Fans scream and cheer for her. Sango smiled.

"I'm you host Asatsuyuu Nikoru and here's how you play this game. Player go on stage and make up things off your heads and I'll assign the points later. Loser has to do something special with me after the game and winner will get to clean up what's left! Remember, the points don't matter! Just like giving Shippo the Tetsusaiga! Doesn't matter 'cuz he won't be able to use it anyway." Everyone nodded.

"The last time I let him hold it, he was trying to use the Kaze no Kizu on me." Inuyasha frowned. Everyone looked suprised.

"I don't believe you." Nikoru raised an eyebrow.

"Well, believe me, the brat wanted to kill me." Inuyasha said. "But, he's too weak to do that. Even Tetsusaiga lets him hold itself." he smirked.

"But he's a demon." Nikoru pointed out.

"A WEAK demon." Inuyasha corrected.

"Yeah, weak but CUTE!" Nikoru shot back. "Okay, let's just forget this and get on with the show." she said. "First game of today is, Two Line Vocabulary. This game's for Sango, Kagome and Miroku. Miroku can say whatever he wants, but Kagome can only say 'I sense a Shikon shard' and 'Osuwari'." Inuyasha glared furiously at Nikoru.

"Sango can only say 'Give me that piece of crap' and 'Shut up'." Nikoru said. "The scene is in a library, go!"

"Ah, it's so nice and peaceful in a library." Miroku said, pretending to read a book.

"I sense a Shikon shard!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Really? Where?" Miroku shot up and looked everywhere.

"Shut up." Sango said.

"Oh, Kagome, what's the word you use on Inuyasha again?" Miroku grinned.

"Osuwari." Kagome answered.

BAM!

"Miroku! You -beeeeeeeeep-!!!" Inuyasha yelled from his seat. Everyone went silent.

"Sit down, mutt. You aren't in this game." Nikoru said dryly while holding him by the Kotodama rosary. "Continue."

"Sango, would you like to share this book with me?" Miroku asked.

"Give me that piece of crap." Sango snatched the non-existant book.

"I sense a Shikon shard!" Kagome exclaimed once more.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep quiet, Kagome." Miroku said sternly.

"Shut up." Sango said dryly.

"Sango, why I-" Miroku stood up.

"Shut up!" Sango said standing up.

Kagome pointed at them both. "Osuwari!"

BAM!

"I'll kill Nikoru. It's not Kagome's fault anyway." Inuyasha mumbled, steaming silently on the stage floor.

"Hah! I don't have the Kotodama rosary on." Miroku said proudly. "And, I have this great book about ladies too." Sango glared at him.

"Give me that piece of crap!" Sango snatched the non-existant book again.

BUZZ!

"End of game. Five thousand points to everyone on stage and another ten thousand to Kagome for saying Osuwari." Inuyasha glared at her.

"Wench! That was because she had to!" Inuyasha snarled. Nikoru ignored Inuyasha and went on to the next game.

"Next game, The dating game." Nikoru said. "Miroku is the bachelorette on the dating game and the rest are the bachelors. Bachelors have been given weird personalities and at the end the bachelorette will have to guess what they are and who he wants to go out with." Nikoru handed out a cards to each of the 'bachelors' and they went to sit on the stools prepared on the stage, reading their cards.

"Alright, bachelor number one..." Miroku said in a girly voice. Inuyasha winced. Audience snickered. "If you had kids and a wife, why would you be here?"

Inuyasha was _a robot with feelings._

"But. I. Don't. Have. Kids." Inuyasha said in a sad, machine-like voice, which sounded really weird. The audience cocked eyebrows. "Much. Less. A. Wife. But. I. Shall. Answer. Your. Question-" Inuyasha was cut off.

"Enough. Bachelor number two.." Inuyasha sulked as Miroku went on. "If me and you were alone in a bedroom, what would we do together?"

Sango _wants to sleep._

"Huh? Wha? Oh..uhm..what did you ask me again?" Sango said sleepily.

Miroku frowned. "If me and you were alone in a bedroom, what would we do together?" he repeated.

"Oooohhhh..." Sango slurred. "Well, get some sleep, I guess." Sango yawned.

"I see." Miroku frowned and brightened up as he went on to the third 'bachelor'. "Bachelor number three!" Miroku shrilled. "My favourite kind of music is pop, what's yours?"

Kagome was _a zombie_.

"Bloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood..." Kagome slurred. "bloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood... "

"Blood music?"Miroku backed off from the stools a little. "Alright, bachelor number one!" Miroku said quickly. "I like to play Seven Minutes In Heaven, how about you?"

"I. Like. That. Game. Too. But. I. Like. 20,000. Questions. Of. Algebra. Even. More." Inuyasha said happily, but still in that weird machine-like voice.

"Okaaaay..." Miroku cocked an eyebrow. "Bachelor number two...where would you take me on a date?"

"Zzz...Huh? O-oh...uh...well...probably to where I can get some shut eye, like the movies." Sango yawned. "We could pick a boring movie and fall asleep watching it."

"Really?" Miroku frowned. "Bachelor number three, how do I look?" Miroku batted his eyelashes and his eyes got all glittery. Inuyasha wanted to puke.

Kagome bit her lip. "Blooooooooooooooooooooooooood." she said, almost laughing.

"Ugh, I certainly do not look like blood!" Miroku huffed. "Bachelor number one! Blood is..?"

"The fluid, red in vertebrates that is pumped by the heart. Blood carries oxygen and nutrients to the tissues and carries waste products away; the ancients believed that blood was the seat of the emotions." Inuyasha explained quickly, losing the slow robot-talk. Everybody, and I mean, everybody got their eyes bugged out at Inuyasha's explaination for blood.

"H-how about you, ba-bachelor number t-two?" Miroku stammered like he had stage fright.

"Hu-huh? Who? What?" Sango's eyes drooped as she regained her composure "O-oh..well, simple, blood is red." she yawned.

"That's true. Bachelor number three, how would you describe blood then?"

"Bloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood..." Kagome stressed.

BUZZ!

"Okay, time to guess who they are and who would you go out with." Nikoru said.

"I would choose Sango to go out with. She's better than the rest." Miroku said. "And she really wants to sleep." he added.

"Right!" Sango smiled at Miroku and went back to her seat.

"Inuyasha is a machine. Kagome is bloodcrazy."

"Close enough..and wrong, guess again." Inuyasha went back to his seat.

"A monster?" Miroku tried again.

"Ah, close enough." Kagome went back to her seat. "1000 to everyone on stage. And fifty thousand to Inuyasha for the explaination of blood just now." Nikoru said. " Next game is called Props. For everyone. I give you some objects and you try and use it to make a scene. Understand?" Everyone nodded except Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked. "I think..."

"Here are the objects." Nikoru handed them a red clown nose, blue koolade, a bottle of black ink and a pair cone-shaped things. "Go!" Sango and Miroku took the kaligraphy brush and ink. Inuyasha and Kagome took the red ball and the two cone-shaped things. "Sango and Miroku, you two go first."

"Sango, are you alright?" Miroku asked. Sango was pretending to be sick with a really high fever.

"I-It's hot in here, I'm burning.." Sango muttered. The audience started to get into suspense.

"Don't worry, Sango." Miroku took the blue koolade and put it on Sango's head. "Kagome said this would bring your fever down a little."

"Th-thank...you...HOU-SHI!!!!" Miroku was groping her butt again. Sango immediately b!tch-slapped him fifty times worse than she usually would. Miroku fell on the floor swirly eyed. The audience laughed.

BUZZ!

"Time to switch to Inuyasha and Kagome." Nikoru said.

Kagome stuck the red clown nose on Inuyasha's nose and the horns on Inuyasha's head. "ZOMG!!!!! Like, it's Rudolph the red nose devil!!!!!" Kagome shrilled. Audience snickered.

"Grrr..." Inuyasha growled. "Stay away from me, you fool, I'm trying to look for Santa Claws." Audience giggled.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Rudolph sir, but Santa Claus-" Kagome was cut off.

"Santa CLAWS, you fool." Inuyasha said dryly.

"Santa Claws just came down my chiminey and told me to tell you that he won't be giving you any Devilfood tonight."

"Beep that fatty." Inuyasha grumbled.

BUZZ!

"I..think he needs the koolade." Sango took the koolade and put it on Miroku's head. "Oops, not good. It's leaking." she muttered. Miroku woke up and saw the blue stuff on his head. He freaked out.

"Aaah!!! What's this stuff?!! Sango, help me!!!!" Miroku screamed thoughtfully.

Sango quickly took the koolade off Miroku's head. Miroku brushed off the koolade contents.

"Oh dear." Sango mumbled and bit her lip. The audience roared with laughter. Nikoru took one look at Miroku and fell on the floor, rolling around with laughter. Inuyasha and Kagome turned around and laughed also.

"What's so funny?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"Do-don't bother, continue." Nikoru choked out.

"Kagome, give me the thing you call a mirror." Miroku demanded.

"Al-alright." Kagome took a mirror from her pocket and gave it to Miroku. He looked into the mirror and saw his reflection.

"Aaaaaah!" he screamed. Everyone laughed harder. The blue koolade had dyed his hair a bright blue.

"Like I sa-said, continue." Nikoru repeated.

"Bright blue obviously isn't your hair color, houshi. Here, let me help." Sango took the ink and poured it on Miroku's head. The audience fell off their chairs laughing and crying at the sight of this. Nikoru was on the ground crying with laughter. "Th-there, better." Sango bit her lip. Miroku looked into the mirror again. And screamed.

"Sango! This isn't funny!" Miroku grumbled. His hair was all black now but his face was all black too.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

"Sw-switch!" Nikoru choked.

Inuyasha stuck the cone shaped things on his ears. "Moooo..." Everyone laughed.

"Hello there little red and white bull!" Kagome smiled as she took the clown nose and stuck it on her own nose. "I'm clown for today, would you like a balloon?" Kagome said.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!

"Alright, end of game! 5000 to everyone on stage! Great job!" Nikoru said and bit her lip again once she saw Miroku. "Another one million points to Sango for making the koolade leak and pouring the ink on Miroku." she added as everyone except Miroku snickered. "And five million points to Miroku for having his hair bright blue and his face black." Everyone except Miroku laughed. Miroku glared at Nikoru.

"I'll go clean myself up." Miroku mumbled as he walked to the bathrooms.

"Go to commercial." Nikoru ordered as the cameramen did as they were told.

The audience started complaining. "Hey! Continue the game already!" Someone yelled.

"Shut your pothole! Go to the bathroom or something while Miroku gets cleaned up!" Inuyasha yelled back.

* * *

_Commercial_

**A random old man walks past, complaining about his back pain. "Ow! My back hurts!"**

**"Sir, how would you like it if your back pain was gone?" said an unseen person.**

**"Oh, I wouldn't like it, I would love it!" he responded with delight.**

**"Then get yourself this bottle of Pain-away!" said the unseen person as a bottle of red and yellow blobs appeared before the old man. The old man grabbed the bottle and drank/ate its contents.**

**"Ah.." the old man sighed. "I feel so much better now! Pain-away is absolutely wonderful! Agh!" The old man suddenly fell down on the floor and rolled around wildly. "Can't breathe...Intestines burn!" he recoiled. A few moments later, the old man was lying as still as a rock. His mouth was full of white foam bubbles and his eyes were blank.**

**"Remember, read the instructions on how to use Pain-away and look at the expiry date before using. " The unseen voice warned. "Read the fine print on the label for other warnings." It added.**

* * *

The audience went 'Eww...' after that commercial. 

"Hey everybody! We're back!" she waved at the audience. "Miroku's hair is gonna stay blue for a few days though." she bit her lip. Miroku glared at her. "The last game for today is the hoedown! Miroku is the winner and the mutt is the loser!" Inuyasha growled. Miroku went to her black swivel chair and sat there.

"We need a subject for the hoedown!" Nikoru called out.

"Books!"

"Bananas!"

"The commercial!"

"Cheese!"

"Well, how 'bout all that!" she smiled. "I'll demonstrate to you all how the hoedown goes." she said as she went to the center of the stage. "The subject I choose, bananas!" The, she started her hoedown.

"Bananas, in the nude, are coming down the stairs,

They're naked and are dancing everywhere in pairs,

Bananas, in the nude, are dancing like they're mad,

They took some underwear and stuck it on their yellow heads!"

Kagome stepped up. "My subject of choice, books!"

"I like big books and I cannot lie,

Thin ones, Thick ones, I'll read them till I die,

I try hard to read books everyday,

But Naraku blows them up, so I can't read them anyway!"

Sango stepped up. "I choose the commercial as my subject for the showdown."

"Pain-away, you murder and kill,

By making your fine prints and warnings so tiny and lil',

That old man is now dead thanks to each of your red and yellow blob,

He died before finishing his cleaning job!"

Inuyasha stepped up and rolled his eyes. "That leaves me with subject 'Cheese'."

"There's something I've gotta tell ya',

I hate cheese even my mama,

From Cheddar to Swiss to Mozarela..." Inuyasha thought hard. (Nikoru frowned and mumbled a 'Come on ')

"I don't know what else to say, so la la la!"

BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!

The audience laughed, clapped and cheered. "Alright, that's it for the second episode of Whose Line Is It Anyway! Come back for the next episode! Hope y'all review!"


	3. Epi 3 of Whose Line! Booyah!

"Hey guys! We're back from the feudal era!" Nikoru called. "I asked if Shippo if he wanted to be on the show, he said he'd come over." she said.

"The little fox is coming?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep! Along with a few friends of his." Nikoru smiled.

"Friends as in GIRLfriends?" Miroku grinned.

"No, shut up. You guys can go back to wherever you're living, and stay there." Nikoru said. "Until I call you to come back." she added.

Inuyasha stretched his arms and yawned. "Whatever." he said and jumped off to some ramen shop as the others followed.

"Kagome, stop!" Nikoru called. Kagome braked and just barely missed the cameras by an inch. "I'll still need you."

"For what?"

"Bring Shippo and whoever else's coming, duh." Nikoru said dryly. "Pleeeeeeease?" she asked sweetly, with the puppy dog eyes.

Kagome looked at her. "Ok, ok, fine." she said. Nikoru immediately rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. "Man, that puppy dog eye thing is HARD!"

* * *

"Hiya everyone! I'm your host Asatsuyuu Nikoru, and welcome to WHOSE LINE IS IT ANYWAY!!!" Audience clapped and cheered. "Today's players are..." 

"Everyone's favourite little fox demon... Shippo!!" The audience went all 'Aww..' when Shippo jumped down from his chair and waved cutely. Most of the girls' eyes went all sparkly.

"Your cute, but annoying girl... Rin!!" Rin frowned and put her hands on her hips with this cute mad look on her face.

"I'm not annoying!" She put a finger to her lips, confused. "Am I?" The audience giggled and clapped. Rin smiled at them and sat back onto her chair.

"What once lost shall return again...Kohaku!!" Kohaku fans clapped and cheered LOUD. They never expected Kohaku to be on this show. Kohaku blushed, embarassed.

"KOHAKU!! DAISUKI!!" A random girl shouted. Kohaku blushed a deeper shade of crimson and tried to smile. Nikoru snickered.

"Don't kill me when I say this...Jaken!!" Only one person clapped, Rin. Jaken shot a glare at Nikoru.

"You worthless half-breed!" the toad demon yelled. Complete silence.

"You're the worthless one here." Nikoru shot back. Jaken frowned and muttered cusswords as he went back to his chair.

"Alright, this is how the game works, players go on stage and make stuff up from the top of their heads and later I'll assign the points. Loser will have to suffer the pain I'll give them after the game and the winner can go hide in a closet for all I care. Remember, point's don't matter! You heard me, the points do NOT matter! Just like a mad Inuyasha! Pointless. He's always mad about something, usually Naraku. Today's game is a special Little Ones Whose Line."

"I'm not little!" Jaken yelled. "I'm just short!"

"Shorter than Rin. So that makes you a little one!" Nikoru said sweetly. "And besides, I'll need someone to babysit them later."

"I am no babysitter!" Jaken fumed.

"But you watch Rin, so that does make you one!" Nikoru smiled. "Okay, on with the game. The first game of tonight is...Wacky Newscasters! Here are the rules, The only normal one in here is Shippo, the news anchor. Jaken is the co-anchor. Rin is the weatherman and Kohaku is the sportsman. Everyone except Shippo has been given wacky personalities." Nikoru said as she handed out the cards.

"Hello there, I'm your news anchor Shippo. And the one next to me is my co-anchor, Toad of the Hall. Toad? Toad??" Shippo looked everywhere for Jaken.

"Woooooohoooooo!!!" Jaken pretended to be on a motorbike. He was indeed given the personality of Toad of the Hall. Shippo slapped his forehead.

"Toad! It's time to do the news!" Shippo pretended to spread nails all over the stage floor. Jaken made a soft wind sound as the wheels of the non-existant motorbike went flat.

"I want my motor!" Jaken sulked.

"AFTER YOU DO THE NEWS!" Shippo yelled. "We apologise for the racket made by Toad of the Hall. Toad, read the news please, right here, right now." he said sternly. Jaken sulked and took his seat beside Shippo.

"Fine, I will!" Jaken frowned. "A body was found in a river yesterday. A body of a girl with silver hair to be exact. The police believe the girl is a hanyou." Jaken said. Nikoru glared darkly at Jaken, she knew who he was talking about.

Shippo frowned. "Okay, Jaken, I think that's enough. We now enter our weatherman, Rainy Days."

Rin thought she was a superhero. "I'm not just a weatherman, I'm the superhero, WeatherMan!" she made these swooshing sounds which really irritated the ears of everyone in the studio.

"The weather, Rainy?" Shippo winced.

"Oh, right. Today, in the world of justice, rain falls in the regions of Tokyo, and thunder claps." Rin attempted to say in a masculine voice and she made her chest look all bulky and stuff. "But in Hokkaido, the sun shines down on the good citizens warmly. Evil lurks in the cold darkness, but I, Rainy Days, shall fight off the evil!" Rin did the weird superhero pose. "In Yokohama-"

"I..think that's enough weather, Rainy. Now on to our sportsman, Lost Boy." Shippo said as his eyes wandered around the stage. "Where's Lost?" he asked Jaken.

"Oh, he was stuck in traffic." Jaken answered.

"Get Lost!" Shippo cocked an eyebrow after he said that. Jaken ran off to find Kohaku. When Jaken was out of sight, Kohaku stepped up. He was always late and giving weird excuses.

"Sorry, was stuck in a clown parade, followed by the fan parade, followed by the stupid monkey parade, which led to-"

"It's your turn, Lost." Shippo said. "On to the sports."

"Right, today's not such a great day for the Snakes-" Kohaku stopped and turned to Shippo. "Did I mention that I was bit by a poisonous snake and attacked by a mad squirrel after that?"

"Sports, Lost." Shippo seethed.

"Okay, the Snakes have lost to the Mets by ten to zero. And the Crickets were playing baseball quite well yesterday as well. They won the Big But Small Leagues."

"Was there even such a league now, Lost?" Shippo asked.

"Indeed, it was just created a few weeks ago by Mr. Whoknowswhat." Kohaku smiled. "I met him on the way here and we started talking about hamsters-"

"Enough, Lost." Shippo said. "That's the end for today's broadcast. Tune in to us tonight to hear about Lizardman, half lizard, half man, and all scaly."

BUZZ!

"Great one, kids! A thousand to all on stage. The next game, Repeat Phrases. This game's for Rin, Shippo and Kohaku." Nikoru said. "I don't think I've explained the rules to y'all yet, so here it is: Kohaku can say anything he wants but Rin and Shippo have certain phrases they have to say and can't say anything else besides those ceratin phrases. Rin can only say 'Medication for ALL' and 'Is that George Washington?', Shippo can only say 'Ooh, touchy' and 'Obey the shiny'. The scene is in a clinic, go."

"Good evening, and how may I help you?" Kohaku smiled.

"Is that George Washington?"

"Where?! Oh, you mean me, don't you?" Kohaku said. "Sorry, dear child, I'm not George Washington, I'm a doctor!" he smiled. "See this shiny badge?" he pretended to show Rin and Shippo a badge.

"Obey the shiny!"

"I think you need medication, sir."

"Medication for ALL!"

"See this thing?" Kohaku pretended he had a needle in his hand.

"Is that George Washington?"

"No, ma'am. It's a needle."

"Ooh, touchy." Shippo leaned over and touched the imaginary needle.

"Careful, it's sharp." Kohaku said and studied the 'needle'. "And shiny." he added unexpectedly.

"Obey the shiny!"

"This needle is full of medicine. And I'm proud to announce that this is my one, and only ingenius cure for an unknown sickness, I call it...Thingy!"

"Is that George Washington?"

"No, it's a needle, full of my Thingy."

"Ooh, touchy."

"No, don't! You'll explode and need even more medication!"

"Medication for ALL!"

BUZZ!

"Not bad for starters!" Nikoru smiled. "5000 to the peoples on stage. Next game, Scenes From A Hat. How the game works? I'll tell you how it works, see, I pull out a random piece of paper from this hat, see, then you act out the scene written on that piece of paper, understand?" The little ones nodded.

"Good." Nikoru said as she pulled a slip of paper from a hat. "Stupidest things ever done." she read.

Shippo smirked and called Rin up. "Is this your house?" Rin nodded.

"Can I have your address?" Nikoru buzzed him.

Jaken stepped up next. "I've heard of a dog so stupid, he chased bones and buried cars!" Silence.

"Clap! Clap, you fools!!" Jaken fumed. Still silence. Nikoru buzzed him.

"Sit, Jaken. We're going to die of boredom." Jaken glowered at Nikoru.

Kohaku stepped up and called Rin up.

"Hey, pal! I'm running with the bulls in Pamplona now!" Kohaku shouted.

"So how does it feel?"

"Wild m-" Kohaku went silent.

"Dude, are you still there?" Audience laughed for a moment. Nikoru giggled.

"I think it's enough of that. Next scene.." Nikoru dug around the hat for a slip. "Writing a love letter to someone you hate."

Jaken stepped up. "Dear XXX, I love you so much I wanna kill you, you know that?! Hope you die soon, sweetheart. X and Os, Jaken." No one clapped.

Jaken frowned and went mad. "WHY WON'T YOU CLAP, HUMANS?!!"

"'Cuz it was totally lame!!" A guy yelled.

"Give it up, Jaken. No one will ever like you." Nikoru smirked. "Same goes for Myouga." Nikoru chuckled silently.

"I'm bored of this already, next game, Superheroes. " Nikoru yawned. "It's for Jaken and what happens is that I ask the good audience to for the name of an unlikely superhero." Nikoru turned to the audience. "Well?"

"Pac-Panic Man!"

"Rainbow-colored back-stabber!"

"I guess it would have to be Pac-Panic Man, the crisis now is, what's the crisis?"

"Got a seizure!"

"Locked himself in his own bathroom!"

"Hit by a doughnut and fainted!"

"Eh..this is hard to choose." Nikoru frowned, deep in thought. "Locked himself in his own bathroom. Go Jaken."

"Oh darn! I seemed to have locked myself in my bathroom! Oh no! NO! HELP!" Jaken cried.

Kohaku jumped on stage. "Did I hear a cry of help?"

"Thank heavens! It's you...uh...Paper Boy!" The audience chuckled.

Kohaku frowned. "Yes, it is me! Now what seems to be the problem here?"

"I've locked myself in my bathroom!" Jaken panicked. "I'm running out of toilet paper!"

"Oh no, I can't whack the door open with my newspapers of justice! I'll need more help!"

Rin jumped on stage. "Have no fear!!"

"Oh! It's you, Sir Clueless!" Jaken said. Rin frowned.

"What seems to be the problem?" Rin asked. "And what is that?" Rin asked, pointing towards the imaginary door.

"That's a door, Sir Clueless."

"Ah." Rin blinked, then stared cluelessly at the stage floor.

"Sir Clueless!" Kohaku yelled. "Sir Clueless!..Hm..he seems to be stuck in his cluelessness."

"Oh no! I'm going to die naked!" Jaken cried.

Shippo jumped up the stage right behind Jaken. "Did I hear crisis?"

"Oh my! Is that Coma Man!?" Jaken shouted. "Sounds like it." Kohaku said.

"Aah! I'm not wearing any clothes!" Jaken screamed. Shippo shielded his eyes.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. What happened?" Shippo asked.

"I've locked myself in my bathroom! How DID you ever manage to get in here anyway?"

"I have my ways, Pac-Panic Man. Now, let's try to-" Shippo suddenly fell on the floor unconcious.

"Coma Man has fallen into a coma!" Jaken panicked. "Aah! Lemme out!" Jaken went to the door. "Oh, wait, I wasn't locked in after all. I forgot to unlock the door before opening it."

"Then there's nothing I have to do here! So long!" Kohaku went to deliver the papers.

"Ooh! What's that colorful flying thing?" Rin followed the imaginary thing and jumped off the stage.

"Ugh, I've awaken from my coma." Shippo shook his head several times. "Hey, where did everybody go?"

BUZZ!

"Hey, great acting there, kids!" Nikoru smiled. "I should put you guys on the show more." Nikoru winked and stuck her tongue out. The kids smirked and nodded. Jaken tossed his head and scoffed.

"Oh, when I said 'kids', I meant kids only." Nikoru said, turning to look at Jaken. "Okay..tonight's winner is Kohaku, and tonight's loser is Rin." Nikoru said in a rush. "The last game for tonight is Whose Line!" she shrilled. "Now, kids, this is a game where you will be given a scene, you act out the scene and sometimes pull out these slips here." she explained as she handed put two slips each to Jaken and Rin. "Rin, Jaken, you're on." They walked to the centre of the stage.

"Jaken is supposed to babysit Rin, who's a five year old evil genius." Kohaku read.

"Whoa, the guy who wrote that must be on crack." Nikoru commented. "Ah well, crack's my middle name anyway!" Nikoru giggled.

"Hehehe..With my new invention, I will take over the whole universe." Rin laughed wickedly, holding up her invisible masterpiece.

"I've handled a lot of bad kids, but a five year old genius.." Jaken trailed off.

"EVIL genius." Rin corrected. "I will now..." Rin pulled out her slip. "**Have a sponge bath and eat my pickles.**"

"That's just wonderful." Jaken said sarcastically, pulling out his slip. "**No, I mean it! It's just brilliant!!**"

Rin smirked proudly. "Of course it is." she said. "Just like my grandpa, he used to say.." Rin pulled out her last slip. "**Good doggie! Have a cookie!**"

Jaken bit his lip. "You were a dog?"

"No, he thought I was. I used to hit him with this Dummy Gun." Rin held up yet another one of her imaginary inventions.

"Ah. Just like.." Jaken pulled out his last slip. "**Apples and bananas!!**"

Rin raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing." BUZZ!

Nikoru ran offstage, yelling, "Alright, that's it for the third episode of Whose Line, The Inuyasha Way! Come back for the next episode, if I can get it done..."


	4. Epi 4 of Whose Line! Booyah!

"Nnh.." Nikoru was struggling from Kouga's tight grasp. "Lemme go, wolf!" 

"Nuh uh. No way." Kouga shook his head. "If I do you're going to let those insane fangirls out of their cage, literally." he shuddered at the sight of his crazed fangirls. Was that Ayame?

"Kouga!!! I'll love you forever!"

"It's your fault because you don't wanna participate in this game." Nikoru frowned and pouted. "Some buddy you are."

"Just play the stupid game already." From behind the stage, Sesshoumaru stepped out. "It's not like it's going to kill you. The cat's not even smart enough." he said monotonously.

"Thank you!...Hey!" Nikoru added as an afterthought.

"After she let's those mental girls out, I will be." Kouga shot back.

"Only if you won't participate." Nikoru stated.

"Those girls can't even kill you." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"Oh, they can." Kouga shot back. "Mentally. Possibly physically too."

Seshsoumaru looked somewhat taken aback at this. Kouga was right, those kind of girls CAN kill others mentally. As for physically, all that glomping might suffocate him... Sesshoumaru quickly shook that thought away.

"..And besides," Kouga continued. "You have those kind of girls for yourself." Kouga showed him his OWN cage of insane fangirls. Outwardly, Sesshoumaru showed no emotion, but inwardly, he was suprised and a little scared.

"What the- Hey! I was saving that!" Nikoru shouted.

"Look, girls! It's FLUFFY!!!" One girl screamed. Then the rest of the fangirls screamed. Kouga, Sesshoumaru and Nikoru clapped their hands over their ears.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can I give you a makeover?" a girl questioned.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can I do your hair?" another girl questioned. Sesshoumaru couldn't believe how many fans he had. 'Well, I am gorgeous.' he thought smirking inwardly.

"I'm thinking I should let those poor girls out." Kouga smirked as his hand began to twitch mischeviously closer to the padlock on the cage. Before he could though, Nikoru kicked his hand away because she couldn't use her hands.

"Ow!" Kouga let go of Nikoru and started to rub his hand gently.

"Oof!" Nikoru glowered her eyes at Kouga. 'I'm SO going to make you suffer.' she thought darkly. "The show's going to start soon, so you guys get ready." she said.

* * *

"Yo yo! Ssup y'all!? I'm your host Asatsuyuu Nikoru, and this is Whose Line Is It Anyway!!! Tonight's players include..." 

"Wolf in a miniskirt...Kouga!!" Fangirls screamed and squealed. Everyone clapped for Kouga.

"With fluffiness, from... Sesshoumaru!!" Fangirls went from crazy, to mad, then TOTALLY INSANE. Sesshoumaru could hear some of the fangirls chanting his name.

"Tortoises or wolves? Ginta and Hakkaku!!" Fans clapped and cheered LOUD. Ginta smiled and Hakkaku waved, then thought about how Nikoru had just introduced them.

"HEY!! We're genuine wolves, not hard-shelled tortoises!" they yelled. Nikoru didn't hear that though, she was busy trying to evade Kouga's attacks. It ended when Nikoru showed him the fangirl cage. Kouga backed off in to his seat sheepishly and sat there like a good dog.

"Good wolfie!" Nikoru said sweetly and petted his head. "Welcome, welcome one and all, this is Whose Line Is It Anyway, and this is how you play it. Players make stuff up and act it on stage, and I assign the points. At the end of the day, I pick a winner and loser and they have to do something for me later. But the points don't mean anything. Yup, you heard me, points don't matter at all. Just like..." Nikoru thought for a moment. "Pop-up ads."

"Lame!" Ginta and Hakkaku called out.

"Yeah, yeah..you get the point."Nikoru narrowed her eyes at Kouga's followers. "The points don't matter, let's get on with the game. The first game for tonight is Two Line Vocab. How will you play it? Let me explain." Nikoru then grabbed a random card from the card hat. "This game's for Sesshoumaru, Ginta and Hakkaku. While Ginta can say anything he wants, his partner, meaning Hakkaku for those who are slow, can only say 'Let me at 'em' and 'Was that what I was thinking about' and Sesshoumaru can only say 'Why are looking at me like that' and 'Go to the potty'. The scene is, Ginta got rejected by his crush." Nikoru read. "Go!"

"Aw man, I just got rejected by my crush, embarassing! Now she'll probably avoid me...What should I do?" Ginta buried his face in his hands and sounded depressed and regret-like. A small part of the audience started to cry.

"Go to the potty?" Sesshoumaru suggested. Some laughed.

"Oh sure, that'd be a lot of help.." Ginta muttered sarcastically. "When my bladder's gonna burst!!!" he snapped. The audience cracked up.

"Let me at 'em!" Hakkaku yelled.

"Let you at what? My broken heart or depressed soul?" Ginta looked up at Hakkaku and frowned.

"Was that what I was thinking about?" Hakkaku sounded a little confused.

"I have no idea." Ginta seethed sarcastically. "Ask Sesshoumaru, he should know." Ginta and Hakkaku turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"You weren't listening, were you?" Ginta sighed. "Hakkaku has some trouble trying to figure out what he was thinking of, what do you think he should do?"

"Go to the potty!"

"Let me at 'em!!"

"Why? Did he uhm..like, insult you with the toilet or something?"

"Was that what I was thinking about?"

"I dunno anything anymore, it's late now, I gotta go home...whoever you two are. Now how will I stop her from avoiding me?...Hm.." Ginta said as he walked backstage. When he was out of sight, Hakkaku looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" BUZZ

"Awesome! Amazing! Brilliant!" Nikoru struggled for the right word when Ginta ran back onstage. "A million to each of you! Ginta, great act of depression! For a sec I'd thought you really experienced rejection before."

"Uhm..well..thanks!" Ginta blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head.

"And as for Sesshoumaru, it would be the first time I've heard you actually say 'potty' in front a an audience." Nikoru smirked.

"Hakkaku, you were the least best, but at least you sounded half Kuwabara!" Nikoru grinned.

"Who's Kuwabara?" Hakkaku wondered aloud.

"He's from Yu Yu Hakusho. Don't worry, you're not as ugly/stupid as he is.." Nikoru whispered. "So anyway, what did you think?!!!" Nikoru screamed into the microphone. The audience erupted in cheers, screams, and claps.

"See? You were that awesome!" Nikoru turned to look at Kouga. "Don't worry Kouga, you'll get your turn. the next game is...60 Second Alphabet. Kouga and Sesshoumaru..to the centre of the stage." Nikoru ordered. The two did as they were told. "Now, these are the instructions on how to play the game. Get through the whole alphabet in 60 seconds. Starting with K, scene is Sesshoumaru's looking for Jaken and meets Kouga for some reason...what the-" before Nikoru could finish, they started.

"Kouga, have you seen Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Lemme think, no. Why do you want him?" Kouga questioned.

"Massage." Sesshoumaru replied.

"Nutty guy." Kouga muttered.

"Of course, that's what most people think."

"Puhleez..you're nuttier than nuts!"

"Quails!" Sesshoumaru pointed to the ground.

"Really?" Kouga looked everywhere.

"Some of them have travelled to Japan...strange.."

"Time for some supper!"

"Under the trees and in the wind... maybe they were blown here by the wind." Sesshoumaru began to mutter.

"Violets.. and some grass and dirt..a perfect meal!" The audience had turned a little green already.

"Watch out, the birds are attacking!" Sesshoumaru warned and ducked.

"Xylophone attack!"

"You..wha-? What kind of crappy attack is that?" Sesshoumaru commented.

"Zikes! They're attacking my butt! Get 'em off me!!" Kouga exclaimed

"Ah..don't worry, they'll come off in a few hours or so."

"But they hurt so much!" Kouga whined.

"Catch!" Sesshoumaru threw something at Kouga.

"Dude, what am I suppose to do with..what exactly IS this?"

"Eat it, or feed the quails with that packet of Pocky." Sesshoumaru suggested.

"Feed the quails..maybe they'll go away after that." Kouga muttered.

"Good idea..maybe they'll let go, or maybe they'll bite harder."

"Help!! They bit harder!"

"I knew it!! Those are-"

"Jumping jellybeans?" Kouga guessed.

"Killer quails." Sesshoumaru corrected. BUZZ

"Great one, canines!" Kouga and Sesshoumaru glowered their eyes at her. "Ten thousand to each!" Nikoru smiled. "On to the next game, which will be.. Narrate!. Ginta will narrate Kouga and vice versa, then you two make a scene, ya' dig?" Both nodded. "Alright then, pick a place please!"

"Pool party!"

"House party!"

"In a dark back room!" Both the wolves shuddered.

"That is sick, man!" Ginta shouted.

"You were the ones who were thinking dirty!!" the audience member shouted back.

"Cut it out!" Nikoru twitched. "House party. That's the place." she said quickly. "Now go!"

Ginta and Kouga stepped to the middle of the stage, with Ginta muttering a long string of colorful words.

"That's enough, Ginta. Get over that incident already. Go!" Nikoru ordered.

Ginta took a deep breath and started off. "Here I am, in this house party of his. I wanted something, and I HAD to get it from him..since noone else was at home." he said, walking towards Kouga.

"Yo, Kouga." he smiled.

"Hey, Ginta." Kouga waved.

"Do you have a computer? I've gotta use it." Ginta asked as Kouga stepped back.

"My only friend who's addicted to computers. It's like he can't survive without at least a moment of touching that machine. I'm not sure if I should take him to the no-computer section of the country, or kick him out of here. Maybe I should just let him play with my computer for like 30 hours straight." Kouga said, turning back to Ginta.

"Uh..sure. Right this way." Kouga led him to the other end of the stage. "Enjoy playing for 30 hours straight." Kouga muttered boredly and stepped three steps back.

"Oh great, I had got what I wanted. The computer." Ginta said. "He doesn't even have Audition! He could've at least downloaded O2 Jam or some other game like Trickster or Maple Story. Oh, wait a sec, he doesn't even have internet! But he said I could play for 30 hours straight..that's suspicious...is he trying to melt my eyes?"

Kouga then walked back to Ginta. "He's been searching for games on the internet for an hour now. Luckily I've disabled the internet yesterday. I knew he'd be searching for games. The guy's just way too addicted. I couldn't let him stay there alone for long without downloading some virus from the net."

"Hey, so how are you doin?" Kouga asked.

"Strange, I swear you had internet." Ginta raised an eyebrow. "I knew it! He'd disabled the internet. The fool doesn't know that I'm a computer genius. I've found my heaven and I'm gonna play for 30 hours straight while the others party outside."

"The net's not working?!" Kouga gasped.

"I'll play pinball then." Ginta sighed.

Kouga stepped back. "Hehehe.. he won't be able to download random viruses now.."

"Oh, the doorbell. I'll get it!" Kouga ran to the other end of the stage.

"If only he'd known.." Ginta smirked. BUZZ

"Confusing one..it kinda went from house party to computer stuff. Sorry guys, but minus 500 points each. Plus 15 points for Ginta for awesome acting though! Kouga also gets 50 points for thinking of taking Ginta to the no-computer section of the country and kicking him out of here! It is now time to choose a winner and loser!" Nikoru shrilled. "Drumroll please!" A drumroll ensued.

"Strange..I never expected anyone to REALLY do a drumroll." Nikoru said as the drumroll continued. "Ah well, the winner is Ginta and the loser is Sesshoumaru! The last game for tonight is.. Three Headed Broadway Star! Ginta, you take over now." Nikoru announced.

"What IS Three Headed Brain..Star or whatever?" Hakkaku asked.

"Three Headed Broadway Star." Nikoru corrected. "It's where three people link up and make up song words one at a time depending on the topic of the song." she explained.

"Okay then..we need a topic for the song!" Ginta said, excited.

"Dogs!"

"Wolves!"

"CoolCat!"

"Ooh! CoolCat! Pick that one!" Nikoru cried. "I love that cat!"

Everyone else blinked. "What the heck is CoolCat?" Hakkaku asked.

"It's a brand actually. Made in Hong Kong. Not very popular, but I love it!" Nikoru explained.

Ginta blinked. "Oookay..Nikoru, Sesshoumaru and Hakkaku. Go!" The three walked to the middle of the stage.

N- Nikoru S- Sesshoumaru H- Hakkaku

"CoolCat"- H

"Is"- S

"Clever"- N

"Clean"- H

"Decent"- S

"And"- N

"Inwardly"- H

"Mysterious"- S

"Outwardly"- N

"It"- H

"Is"- S

"Sexy"- N

"Charming"- H

"Flighty"- S

"And"- N

"Lazy"- H

"CoolCat"- S

"Has"- N

"Its"- H

"Own"- S

"Preference"- N

"For"- H

"Men"- S

"You" - N

"Will"- H

"Like"- S

"CoolCat"- N

"If"- H

"You"- S

"Like"- N

"..Catnip?"- H

"Even"- S

"If"- N

"You"- H

"Don't"- S

"Like"- N

"CoolCat"- H

"You"- S

"Can"- N

"Try"- H

"To"- S

"Know"- N

"It"- H

"Better"- S

"By"- N

"Entering"- H

"Its"- S

"World"- N

"Which"- H

"Makes"- S

"You"- N

"Feel"- H

"Warm"- S

"Embraced"- N

"And"- H

"..Fuzzy?"- S

"Inside"- N

BUZZ

"Well, that's it for tonight!" Nikoru waved. "See you next week, or month, or year...o.O.. M&Ms for EVERYONE!!" Nikoru shouted while flinging a big packet of M&Ms at the audience.


	5. Epi 5 of Whose Line! Booyah!

"No way." Nikoru was backing away from Kagome. "I am NOT going to wear that..that _thing_ to my game show, NO WAY!"

"Now, now. You won't know unless you try it on." Kagome said calmly while stepping towards Raate with a hideous puffy, frilly and lacey dress. Man, Kagome sure was bad at fashion choices.

"**NO.**" Nikoru refused to try the dress on. But, she had her reasons. Reason #1: It was uglier than Myouga and Jaken _combined_. Reason #2: She liked dresses, but all those frills and lace defintely did NOT suit her taste. Reason #3: She was late for her Whose Line and didn't have time to change.

"You can try it on or you don't go to your little game show."

"I'd rather be dead than to wear that thing." Nikoru muttered while putting on her sneakers.

"Come on, Raate. Just try it on, please?" Kagome pleaded.

"I said no already!! Is your hearing really that bad?!?!?" she yelled then dashed off to her studio.

"Get back here! "she yelled back to Nikoru, who was already far away. Kagome could hear a faint 'make me' comeback. She shook her head and sighed. "I need some ice cream."

* * *

"Villains! Unarm yourselves!" Nikoru ordered when she reached her studio. Naraku handed over his miasma, which was stored in a large miasma-proof container. Kagura handed her fan over, and Kanna gave Nikoru her mirror. And suprisingly, Kikyou was there to hand over her bow and arrows. 

"Kikyou! You're not a villain!" Nikoru cried out, suprised.

"Kagome called me here." Kikyou explained.

"Then I'm not surprised." Nikoru mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Kikyou cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Nikoru turned to Naraku and looked him over. She was definitely sure that Naraku hadn't unarmed himself completely. "Hand over the Saimiyoushou nest, Naraku. And all your demonic puppets! And that tacky babboon pelt of yours." Nikoru winced. Naraku sighed and handed all those over.

"I feel sorry for the circus freak." Kanna whispered to Kagura.

* * *

"Yo ssup, y'all!? Welcome to Whose Line, The Inuyasha Way!! My name is Asatsuyuu Nikoru, and I'm your host!! Tonight's players are... 

"She has NO feelings whatsoever... Kanna!" Kanna fans clapped out loud and cheered for her.

"She's not alive, in fact she's quite the opposite..Kikyou!" Kikyou fans scream and cheer. Some of them even chanted 'Up with Kikyou! Down with Kagome!'.

"Hm. Kagome haters, typical." Nikoru muttered dryly, then continued.

"I think she's obsessed with flying feathers...Kagura!" A few fans of her clap for her while Kagura frowned.

"It's a bird, it's a plane, it's Spiderman! No wait, it's only..Naraku!" Diehard fangirls of the hanyou screamed and shrieked.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here in the first place." Naraku complained. "Those girls' shrieking and screaming are gonna burst my eardrums!!" he clapped his hands over his ears.

"That's what Inuyasha said when he first came on the show!" Nikoru smiled.

"Maybe I could absorb them and make their screaming my own..yes! That is BRILLIANT!" Naraku exclaimed.

"NO absorbing, Naraku." Nikoru told him and rolled her eyes. 'I can't even leave him alone for a second without him being all POWER-CRAZY!' she thought.

"Like I said, welcome to Whose Line, everybody! How the game works? Simple. Players make stuff up from right of the top of their heads, and I assign the points later. The points don't matter, and they never will, just like playing a trick on Kanna. After a few games, A winner and a loser will be chosen. The winner gets to drive a garbage truck home and the loser has to lick the truck clean!" The audience erupted in cheers. Once they'd calmed down, Nikoru continued.

"Okay, the first game for tonight would be...ehm..uh..." Nikoru trailed off.

"Well? What IS the first game?" Kikyou asked impatiently.

"Hold on." Nikoru ran backstage. A few minutes later, she came back.

"What happened?" Kanna asked.

"I just needed some coffee." Nikoru explained. "I can't think right without my coffee. Okay, the first game for today is...The hoedown! Audience! Subjects please!!"

"Fruit loops!"

"Monkeys!"

"Naraku!!" A girl shrieked.

"Fruit loops and monkeys are a pretty good subject, I'll save that. But for now, Naraku will be the subject of the hoedown. Go." Nikoru said then went to her chair.

Kikyou stepped up.

"Naraku, who is made from demons and a part of hell,

Has another Saimiyoushou nest hidden in his clothing, I can tell," Nikoru glared at Naraku.

"The youki has been hidden quite carefully, by his overflowing power

And as innocents shudder,

I might as well shoot him with a purifying arrow, and hope for the better."

Naraku stepped up.

"My name is Naraku, and I'm the greatest of you masses,

Someday I'll make all of you suffer, as time passes,

Kikyou's right, there's another Saimiyoushou nest in my clothing,

Mwaha!" Naraku took out the Saimiyoushou nest. Nioru grabbed it and stuffed it into the destruct-proof safe backstage.

"The youki from it is actually VERY obvious, yet some people can't sense it,

I'm the best! And all of you know that little bit!"

Kagura stepped up.

"I'm only here to say,

Something I think about every single day,

Which would be 'I hate you,

Naraku,'

For capturing my heart, literally,

Holding my heart, carelessly.

Looking for a chance to crush me dead,

Then laugh off his big black head."

Kanna stepped up.

"Naraku, I work for you,

But I actually have nothing much to do,

I have something to say though it ain't going to be nice...

So here it is: I hope your hair gets infected by lice."

A few clapped. A few cheered. And a few screamed(for Naraku).

"Minus 900 each. Cuz it sucked." Nikoru yawned. Everyone glowered their eyes at her.

"Fine. We'll do something better the next time." Kagura said monotonously.

"YAY!!! Thanks, you guys! Okay, the next game would be Scenes From A Hat! No, Film Director! Okay, Film Director!!"

"What's that?" Kanna asked.

"Film Director is a game where Kagura directs a film and you three be the actors. The scene is...okay...hang on." Nikoru dug around the hat to find a scene. "Okay, the scene is: Naraku and Kikyou are...married. Kanna is their daughter. (insert scene here)" Nikoru read. "Go!"

"Stupid woman, I can't believe I'd even thought of marrying you!" Naraku yelled at Kikyou. Kikyou looked startled.

"Then why DID you marry me, huh?! Answer that!!!" Kikyou yelled back.

"You're...you're...just such a burden!" Naraku shouted. Kikyou's eyes widened.

"I'm a burden?..You think..I'm a burden?! I WANT A DIVORCE!!" Kikyou screamed.

Kagura then flew down. "CUT!!! That was terrible!! Worse I've ever seen!"

"I thought we did pretty good." Naraku commented.

"Oh, sure you did. Just about as good as... crap on the streets!" Kagura snapped.

"But-" Kikyou was cut off.

"You! Cry me a river! And you! Slap her face and pull her hair! And you! Get out there and act! Now if you'll excuse me, I've a meeting to attend." Kagura yelled then flew off again.

"How are you going to direct if you've gone for a meeting?" Kanna asked.

"Shut up and act!!" Kagura yelled back.

"You!" Naraku grabbed Kikyou's hair. "Are.." Naraku pretended to slap Kikyou. "A..-slap- stupid slap- woman! -slap-" The audience members' eye widened. It was as though Naraku really slapped Kikyou. Tears started to form in Kikyou's eyes.

"Let go of me!" Kikyou screamed and pulled away, tears flowing from her eyes.

"I can't believe I'd even thought of marrying you!" Naraku yelled.

"Then why DID you marry me, huh?! Answer that!!" Kikyou yelled back. Kanna ran out.

"Stop it! Both of you!" she cried.

"Looking of you makes me wanna puke my dinner out!" Naraku yelled.

"So puke it out then! After all I've went through to make that dinner..."

"Hellooo...you only made TV dinners for us. WITH the cover still on and the dinners FROZEN." Kanna pointed out. Kikyou gave her a look.

"Well, I guess not all of us are good cooks. Go to your room!" Kikyou snapped.

"Not until I find out why you're fighting." Kanna said.

"Your mom-" Naraku was cut off.

"CRAP! CRAP CRAP!! I've gone through a lot to let you act..and this is what you give me? Crap?! You should've seen them fetuses act!" Kagura was fuming with 'anger'. Nikoru snickered at the looks on their faces.

'So frightened. Oh, so very frightened.' she thought.

Kagura pointed her index finger at Kanna. "You! Talk louder! And you, woman, faint!"

"Why would I faint?" Kikyou asked.

"For some reason, like, I don't know, make one up yourself, moron!" Kagura yelled, a bit afraid of Kikyou's twitching hands who were ready to purify her. "And YOU!" she pointed at Naraku. "Make someone do something!" Kagura flew off.

"Woman, get over here and gimme a footrub!" Naraku ordered.

"Why should I?!" Kikyou yelled back.

"Do it, woman!" Naraku yelled and massaged his temples. "You're such a burden, you know that!"

Kikyou whatever she was doing and looked at Naraku. "I'm a burden?! You're telling me that I'm a BURDEN?! I want a divorce!" Kikyou screamed.

"Could you give me a footrub before we get divorced?"

"Fine, whatever." Kikyou kneeled down and started massaging Naraku's foot. Half the audience turned green. Kikyou suddenly fainted. "That's some smell." she mumbled.

"Hah! I knew that chloroform was going to help either way!" Naraku exclaimed as a few members of the audience snickered.

BUZZ.

"Okay, that was...mm...average. More angst than humor. 2000 points each." Nikoru commented. "NEXT game!...Questions Only! It's for the three ladies here and you can only talk in questions. Got it?" the players nodded. "Right then, the scene is...Kikyou, Kagura and Kanna are going for a shopping spree."

"I'm out of clothes, who wants to go shopping?" -Kikyou

"I do, but what are you going to buy there?" -Kanna

"I was about to ask the same thing." BUZZ.

"What?" Kagura snapped.

"Switch with Naraku." Nikoru told her. Kagura stepped back and Naraku stepped forward.

"Let's just go to the mall, okay?"

"Why not?" Kikyou smirked while pretending to show them all a credit card and a bunch car keys.

"Is that what I think it is!?" Naraku exclaimed.

"You betcha, it's mom's credit card and the keys to dad's-" BUZZ.

Kikyou stepped back and Kagura stepped up.

"Let's just go, is everyone ready?" -Kagura.

"Are you ready?" -Naraku

"I'm ready, are you ready?" -Kanna

"Shut up already, you're all giving me a headache, what's the time now?" -Kagura

"5:00 p.m." BUZZ.

Kanna stepped back and Kikyou stepped forward.

"OMG! What do you think of this dress?" -Naraku

"o.O!!" -Audience

"Uh, Kikyou, it's time for our manicures, right?" -Kagura

"Right, Naraku, you coming?" -Kikyou

"Nah, I think I'll stay here, OMG THOSE MINI-SKIRTS ARE FANTABULOUS!!" BUZZ.

Naraku stepped back and Kanna stepped forward.

"I wanna go home...I'm lost, where's Kikyou and Kagura?" -Kanna

"Kanna! We've been looking all over for you, where'd you go?" -Kagura

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!!

"End of game, people. 500 hundred points to each. And an extra 600 to Naraku for the mini-skirt thing. Next game would be one of my faves...Whose Line! I give Kagura and Kikyou two slips each, and you act a scene and pull those slips at certain times. The scene is...Kagura gets hit by a car, and Kikyou's responsible." Nikoru read.

"I'm always the one who's responsible." Kikyou commented.

"You complain too much." Nikoru shot back. "Fine! Kikyou gets hit by a car and I'm responsible, better?!"

Kikyou rolled her eyes. "Not exactly..."

"Kagura, take my place." Nikoru ordered.

"Start." Kagura said.

"Vrooooooommmm...BANG!! Oh no, I hit something..." Nikoru pretended to get down from the car. "Oh no!! I hit a woman!! And she's...a priestess!" Nikoru poked the fallen priestess's arm. "Hey.." Poke. "Are you dead?" Poke poke.

"Oww...my head..." Kikyou slurred.

"Wow, I thought you'd be dead." Nikoru pulled her slip. "**I was driving at like, 600 miles per hour and the police didn't even chase me!**"

"Honestly, you should be careful.." Kikyou glowered at her while getting up and dusting her priestess robe. "I could be watching you from..." Kikyou pulled her slip. "**The sky, it's getting dark! Panic, everyone!**" she frowned.

"Aah!!..What?" Nikoru raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon me, I thought I saw a meteor." Kikyou bowed.

"What does that have to do with the sky getting dark?" Nikoru asked, confused.

"I dunno.." Kikyou shrugged.

"You know what?" Nikoru said and pulled her other slip. "**I'm gunna hit your head so hard, you're gunna cry louder than thunder!**" she stifled a giggle.

"Ooh..I'm so afraid..." Kikyou said sarcastically and faked panic for a short moment. "Help. Nikoru's gunna hit my head." she waved her arms in the air.

Nikoru frowned. "I think you lost your arm." she pointed at a non-existant arm on the stage. "Strange, don't you have any blood?"

Kikyou froze and let out an evil cackle. "That's because.." she pulled her slip. "**I'm from the Never Ever Land!! Hug me!**" The audience laughed as Kagura buzzed them.

BUZZZZZ!!!!!

"Alrighty, people! Times up! But before I go, I'll say that Naraku's the winner and Kikyou's the loser! So long, farewell, I bid thee good night!!!" Nikoru waved and ran off.


	6. Epi 6 of Whose Line! Booyah!

"Gong Xi Fa Cai!!" Rhyme wished.

"Pipe down, Rhyme." Rhythm growled. "You're giving me a headache. And besides, you're not even Chinese." she added.

"Well, to all the Chinese people out there..hope you have a happy Chinese New Year!" Rhyme wished once more. "Now where's my red packet?" he demanded.

"You're just saying that for the money, aren't you?"

"Where's my MONEY!?" he demanded once more, earning a whack on the head from Rhythm.

"Shut up already, you -beeeep-!!!" Rhythm yelled out. Dustcloud fight!

"I'd thank both of you for helping me set up this place...if you two would just keep quiet!!" Nikoru snapped. Rhythm and Rhyme stared at the angry neko's face. When Nikoru had calmed down, Rhyme and Rhythm stood up and brushed the dust off their clothes.

"Now apologise to each other!" Nikoru ordered. The inu hanyou and ice demon rolled their eyes.

"I'm sorry." Rhyme muttered dryly.

"Me too." Rhythm muttered dryly. Nikoru had a satisfied look on her face.

"I'll go get the players now, be nice to each other, okay?" Nikoru said sweetly before running off.

"She sounded just like my mom..." Rhyme blinked. Rhythm nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Alright everyone, this is Asatsuyuu Nikoru hosting on YOUR favourite show...Whose Line Is It Anyway!!" The audience clapped and cheered wildly. Nikoru grinned. "Tonight's players are..." 

"Taste them furry tails..Kouga!" Kouga fangirls screamed and squealed.

"I bet on my life his tail is a powder puff...Shippou!" Shippou just blinked.

"I think both of them wash their hair with MAYONAISE...Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru!" Fangirls went wild, most of them Sesshoumaru fangirls. Inuyasha growled while Sesshoumaru just glared.

"Hey! I don't wash my hair with MAYONAISE! Maybe Sesshoumaru does- My hair does NOT look like salad!" Inuyasha yelled.

"This Sesshoumaru does NOT wash hair with pathetic white gunk." Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Of course it doesn't!" Nikoru said. "Who said anything about salad?" she blinked.

"Aren't salads green?" Shippou wondered.

"Well, when they're covered in mayonaise, they're white..." Nikoru explained. "I think..." she added, confused. "Ah, whatever. Okay, people. First, I would like to explain the rules of this game. Players come up the stage and make stuff up from the top of their heads, and later I assign points. After a few games I'll choose a winner, who gets to wear a gigantic sambrero(sp?), and a loser, who has to clean the potty of a giant, which will be about...10 feet tall. Yep, disgusting. Remember, them points do NOT matter, just like handing over ALL your money to a robberer. They'll kill you and you'll die anyway." Nikoru said, almost sighing. Everybody looked at her. "Sorry, I'll continue. Today's first game is...the Green Screen Broadcast! Everybody! March to the center of the oh so clean but dusty stage!" she ordered.

"How can it be clean when it's dusty?" Kouga raised an eyebrow.

"MARCH!" Kouga scampered to the center.

"Okay then, this is how the game works: There will be something on the green screen, there.." Nikoru pointed to the green screen standing on the right part of the stage. "Shippou, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, you will watch the green screen and ask questions about the picture while Kouga will do the talking."

"How can I answer them questions without looking at the screen?" Kouga asked.

"That's the point of the game. Make up some answers." Nikoru answered.

"I see." he frowned.

"Alrighty then...GO!"

"Hi there, my name's Kouga and today's a great day for wrestling!" Kouga smiled.

"Oh really, Kouga?" The three canine demons stared at the picture, which were two toddlers fighting over a pacifier, and crying. "What's happening there?" Inuyasha grinned.

"It's like a bloody fight between heaven and hell, and it's killing me from the inside!" Inuyasha and Shippou bit their lips.

"What do you think they're fighting for?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"What do you think they're fighting for?! Of course for the World's Best Wrestler belt!" Inuyasha and Shippou tried not to laugh.

"Do you really think that they're real men?" Shippou grinned.

"Are ya' kiddin' me?!" Kouga exclaimed. "They are REAL men, and they won't stop fighting until they are close to death, or 'til they die!"

BUZZ!

"So how'd I do?" Kouga grinned. Inuyasha and Shippou burst out laughing. "What?!"

"Take a look at the picture, wolf." Sesshoumaru pointed at the picture. Kouga's left eye twitched madly.

"10,000 points to everyone on stage. And before Kouga faints, let's get on with the next game, Scenes From A Hat. I dig up a random card, and you act out the scene written on the card. The scene is: What Naraku does in a shampoo ad."

Inuyasha stepped up first. "Naraku's brain-washing shampoo, guranteed to give long, balck, tangly hair like mine." he grinned while flipping his hair. Fangirls went MAD over him.

Kouga stepped up next. "Help build my army of minions with this shampoo! Costs only $9,000,000 and is guranteed to give you silky jet black hair."

"Next scene!" Nikoru stifled a laugh as she searched for another card. "Inuyasha gets a haircut."

Shippou stepped up. "Okay, So I cut a little bit off the sideburns...OOPS! I cut too much..I'll have to cut some more and...whoopsie! My hand slipped." The audience giggled. Inuyasha growled.

"End of game!" Nikoru said, hitting the buzzer. "9000 to Inuyasha, 7000 to Kouga and 8000 to Shippou, Sesshoumaru gets nothing, 'cuz he didn't even do anything." Nikoru frowned. The Sesshoumaru fangirls whined uncontrolably, making Nikoru twitch towards her silver katana.

"Fine..I guess I COULD give Sesshoumaru 10 points." Nikoru growled. Sesshoumaru fangirls cheered and clapped.

"NEXT GAME!!" she shrilled. "IS THE...Dating Game. Or we could play Sound Effects. Someone flip a coin, if heads, we'll play the Dating Game first, if tails, we play Sound Effects first."

"I got tails!" Rhyme called out from the audience. "NOW can I get a red packet?" Nikoru and Rhythm rolled their eyes.

"You've been obsessed with red packets for the past 3 DAYS!" Rhythm yelled.

"Well, you don't get a red packet, but you CAN play Sound Effects with me. I'll do Inuyasha's and you can do Shippou's." Nikoru said.

"Aww..."

"If YOU don't wanna play, I'll play." Rhythm said. "I love that game, ya' know?"

"Alrighty then, Megumi Rhythm, get up here!" Rhythm ran up the stage, her tail wagging in delight.

"You DO know how the game works, right?" Nikoru grinned.

"Let's show them how WE do it." Rhythm grinned.

"Hey Rhyme! Take over for a while, will ya'?!" Nikoru asked.

"Will I get a red packet?!" Rhyme replied.

"Sure you will!" Nikoru lied. Rhyme did a fist pump in the air.

"C'mon, get on with it already!!" Inuyasha yelled impatiently. Rhyme shot up the stage faster than lightning.

"Okay, the scene for Sound Effects is: Shippou is organizing a dance party, and Inuyasha is helping him to choose the music." Rhyme read. "GO!"

Inuyasha and Shippou walked to the centre of the stage.

"Man, someone help!" Shippou panicked. "I forgot all about the music for the dance party!"

"Want me to help?" Inuyasha offered.

"Thanks man! That'd be a lot of help to me!" Shippo smiled as he threw a pile of imaginary CDs to him. "Here, you can start with these."

"Uh..okay..." Inuyasha picked up a CD and put it into the invisible stereo player.

Nikoru grinned. "Yodel layyyyy HEE HOO!!! Yodel lay yodel lay HEE HOOO!!!" Inuyasha switched that with another CD.

"Okay...How about this one?"

"Oh, Roderick, I love you- ...Ohhh...OHHHH...ohhh...OOOHHH that's the spot..." Nikoru moaned as everybody else blushed.

"WHOA! WRONG CD!" Inuyasha quickly took that CD out, still blushing.

"Sorry, that's my mom's. Try this one." Shippou put a CD in.

Rhythm prepared a squeaky voice. "Lonely...He's Mrs. Lonely...He's got nobody...to have hot sex with...OOHHH!!!" Nikoru stifled a laugh as Shippou frowned.

"Your sister's?" Inuyasha asked in a bored tone.

"Yep. Don't ask." Shippou frowned some more. He threw the CD down and stomped on it several times.

"Tingling! Boof boof boof boof! CRACK!!"

"Okay, let's try this one. Hopefully I get the RIGHT CD!" Shippou emphasised.

"I know it's hard even though I'm a squirrel, my brilliant mind can solve the problems of worlds, you don't really know, so what should I do...you're all gonna die when we all come for you, I'm talking squirrelly wrath and it's way over due...hmmmm...mmmmm...mmmmm..." Shippou took out the CD with a dull expression on his face.

"It's that grey squirrel, isn't it? What's his name? Foam?"

"FOAMY." Shippou corrected.

"Ah, whatever...Oh, look! I found My Chemical Romance's song Welcome To The Black Parade." Inuyasha grinned as he inserted the CD.

"Sometimes I get the feeling, they're farting over me, and then I grab my nose and start to puke. They offered me a vomit bowl but I pushed it away-" Inuyasha took that CD out while everyone sweatdropped.

"Dude, how bout' you just cancel that party?" Inuyasha said monotonously.

BUZZ!

"That was fun!" Rhythm commented. "Let's do that again sometime."

"That'll surely happen." Nikoru grinned. "Alright people, 5000 to everyone on stage. Next game is-"

"I want my red packet!" Rhyme whined.

"Okay then, close your eyes and stretch out your hands." Nikoru said as Rhyme did what he was told. Nikoru slapped his face two times HARD to make sure his cheeks were red.

"OW! What'd ya' do that for?!" Rhyme wailed as he rubbed his cheeks gently.

"Hey, you wanted red packets, and I gave you TWO of those things. See? Your cheeks are darn red. I'll give you the packets later."

"What kind of packets?" Rhyme raised an eyebrow.

"Ice packets." Nikoru grinned.

"Next game is the Dating Game. Inuyasha'll teach you how to play it. I'm too lazy to explain."

"Why do I have to explain the rules?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"'Cuz you're the only one here who's played that game before."

"I'll make it simple. The bachelors each get a personality, and the bachelorette asks some questions and the bachelors answer them. When it ends, the bachelorette has to guess who or what the bachelors are."

"Good doggy. You'll be the bachelorette." Nikoru patted Inuyasha's head sleepily and passed the others a personality card

"Oh GREAT..." Inuyasha commented sarcastically.

"Switch?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Anything to NOT be a bachelorette." Inuyasha switched places with Sesshoumaru.

"Okay..Inuyasha doesn't want to be the bachelorette, so now Sesshoumaru's the bachelorette. Go."

"Alrighty bachelors, this is the bachelorette looking for the PERFECT bachelor." Sesshoumaru giggled. Inuyasha twitched. Since when did his brother turn so...girly?!

"Bachelor #1...My fave color is pink. What's your favorite color?"

Inuyasha was _a prep_. "Like, mine is pink too! OMG we have SOOO much in common!!" Sesshoumaru grinned.

"Alrighty then, bachelor #2...If we were on our honeymoon, where would we go?"

Kouga was _a money-face_. "Why, of course somewhere in our hometown, we'd want to save money..."

"Oh, that'd be soooooo romantic..." Sesshoumaru commented sarcastically. "Bachelor #3..What's your fave movie?"

Shippou was _an overly romantic person_. "How bout we forget that question and go to bed?" Shippou grinned. The audience gasped. Nikoru twitched.

"What the hell? Shippou's mind has been polluted..what has he been doing?!"

"Whoa..slow down, lover boy. Bachelor #1...You a lez?"

Inuyasha gasped. "How could you say that?!!?!?! Of course I'm not!"

Sesshoumaru let out short laugh. "Okaaayy..." he said in a singsong voice. "Bachelor #2...What do you love the most?"

"Money, of course!..I-I-I me-mean, of course it's you, darling." Kouga stammered when Sesshoumaru frowned.

"Hmph, Bachelor #3...what would be your fave thing to do?"

"Have some hot-" Sesshoumaru lifted his hand.

"That's okay, you don't have to say anything."

BUZZ

"Thanks a lot for the help Sesshoumaru. Shippou, no more watching PG 18 romance movies with me." Shippou frowned.

"Aww.." he sighed.

"Guess the personalities." Nikoru turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Inuaysha's a prep, the wolf a money-loving guy and the fox an overly romantic person."

"Sesshoumaru, no more acting like a girly girl! I hate that girly voice." Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru smirked.

"A million points to Sesshoumaru, and 6000 to everyone on stage." Nikoru said. "The winner for tonight is Kouga and the loser is Sesshoumaru. See you in that sambrero and you cleaning that awfully dirty and stinky potty. The last game for tonight is Three Headed Broadway Star. I'm too lazy to sing so Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Shippou will sing for y'all, alright? Titles please!"

"Chinese New Year Specials!"

"Gong Hei Fatt Choi!"

"The Redness Blinds Us All!"

"The Redness Blinds Us All it is! Hit it, guys!" Kouga imitated a boombox.

I- Inuyasha S- Shippou Se- Sesshoumaru

"Redness"- I

"Covering"- S

"The"- Se

"Walls"- I

"The"- S

"Only"- Se

"Color"- I

"I"- S

"See"- Se

"Red"- I

"The"- S

"Darn"- Se

"Redness"- I

"Is"- S

"Blinding"- Se

"Us"- I

"Eyes"- S

"'Cuz"- Se

"It's"- I

"Chinese"- S

"New"- Se

"Year"- I

"People"- S

"Put"- Se

"Red"- I

"Stuff"- S

"Up"- Se

"Everywhere"- I

"And"- S

"Even"- Se

"Give"- I

"Out"- S

"Red"- Se

"Packets"- I (Rhyme shouted 'I want a red packet!!')

"Inuyasha's"- S

"Hakama"- Se

"Is"- I

"Red"- S

"Sesshoumaru's"- Se

"Makeup"- I (Inuyasha smirked.)

"Is"- S

"ALMOST"- Se (Sesshoumaru glowered at Inuyasha.)

"Red"- I

"Blood"- S

"Is"- Se

"Red"- I

"So"- S

"Many"- Se

"Things"- I

"Are"- S

"Red"- Se

"And"- I

"On"- S

"This"- Se

"Chinese"- I

"New"- S

"Year"- Se

"The"- I

"Redness"- S

"Shall"- Se

"Blind"- I

"Us"- S

"All"- Se

BUZZ

Nikoru was on the floor laughing. "MAKEUP" she choked out before laughing out loud again. "I'll see you next time, bye y'all, and I hope you'll review!! You did great for a boombox, Kouga...hold on, I need to laugh, again. So long!"


	7. Epi 7 of Whose Line! Booyah!

"Can someone give me names of human and/or demons so that I can drag them here?" Nikoru asked while pacing around the stage holding a notepad and a pen.

"Should we really give them those names?" Kagome asked after having a silent discussion with Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku.

"If you give me at least four names of beings that EXIST, y'all can go home." Nikoru said.

"Alright." Kagome turned to Nikoru. "Suikotsu, Jakotsu and Bankotsu."

"Okay..." Nikoru wrote those names in her notepad. "One more left."

"That's all I can remember." Kagome said. "Renkotsu?"

"I'd bet his shiny, bald head will blind the eyes of your audience." Inuyasha snickered.

"Mukotsu will scare the pants off people." Sango said. "You can't have him here."

"Ginkotsu might accidentally trigger a missile and blow up this place, you can't have him either."

"The last one, Kyokotsu or whatever, is HUMONGOUS." Inuyasha said while flapping his hands for effect. "He won't fit in here." he crossed his arms.

"Okay, so we have Suikotsu, Jakotsu and Bankotsu. The last one will be Inuyasha then." Nikoru smiled and closed her notepad.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his mouth hanging wide.

"So long, Inuyasha." Miroku waved a hand before taking off with Sango.

"Good luck survivng." Kagome said. "Nikoru, let's go get them." Nikoru nodded and took off with Kagome.

* * *

"Konnichiwa!!" Rhythm and Rhyme said as they took a bow and the curtains slided open. Nikoru stepped out and grabbed the microphoneas the audience went wild. 

"Hi there, and welcome to the show of Whose Line Is It Anyway!!" Audience went wilder. "My name is Asatsuyuu Nikoru, your cute little hostess. Tonight's players are..."

"Look out for this girly man...Jakotsu!" Jakotsu fans screamed and cheered. Jakotsu hissed at the girls and charged at Inuyasha again.

"Snoop Doggy Dog..Inuyasha!" Inuyasha fangirls screamed and cheered while Inuyasha tried to get Jakotsu off him.

"No, bad Jakotsu! Jakotsu, get off me!!"

"I wuv you, my little puppykins.." Jakotsu snuggled. Inuyasha winced hard.

"Doctor, doctor, you remind me of Wolverine...Suikotsu!" Fans scream and cheer. Suikotsu stood up and waved while smiling.

"Join us, our leader's sexy...Bankotsu!" Bankotsu fangirls scream and cheer. Bankotsu grinned and waved at them all.

"Thank you, thank you, my adoring fans." Bankotsu bowed. "And thanks for that sexy compliment." he winked at Nikoru.

"Ah, it ain't nothing." Nikoru grinned. "The rules of Whose Line are simple, I make you play a game, then I assign the points later. In the end, the points don't even matter as I shall pick a winner and a loser according to my will. You heard me, the points don't matter and they never will, just like placing M & M's in ALPHABETICAL order."

"That's just stupid." Inuyasha commented while still trying to get Jakotsu off him.

"You bet it is. Okay, on with the game. The first game is a game someone sent to me in a review. Thanks a lot Hiakru Rouge!" Nikoru smiled.

"What's the game called?" Suikotsu asked.

"Bus Stop. The game is for everybody, two at a time. Starting with Suikotsu and Inuyasha. Jakotsu, get off the dog." Nikoru said.

"Thank you!!" Inuyasha gasped for breath and ran to the centre of the stage with Suikotsu.

"My little puppy!" Jakotsu cried as Bankotsu held him down.

"This is how you play Bus Stop: the main point of the game is for Inuyasha to try and make Suikotsu leave the imaginary bus stop in a certain amount of time. I'll give you 60 seconds. Here's your personality card, Inuyasha." Nikoru handed Inuyasha a card.

"Don't I get one?" Suikotsu raised an eyebrow.

"You won't need it." Nikoru told him. "Ah, enough with the chit-chat. GO!"

Both of them first scrambled around the stage, startled. Suikotsu then cleared his throat.

"Ahem." he pretended to walk towards a bus stop. Inuyasha quickly read his card. He was _a person who can only talk in numbers_. Then, he walked towards Suikotsu in a gentleman-like way.

"How may I help you?" Suikotsu questioned, his voice sounding suspicious.

"1 2 5 6 (Want to have sex)?" Inuyasha grinned and bowed. Nikoru supressed her laughter as a lot of unwanted attention came to her. "E-excuse me?" Suikotsu blinked and the audience turned to the stage once more.

"1-2-5-6?" Inuyasha repeated slowly. Nikoru was red from supressing all that laughter.

"I'm afraid I don't follow you." Suikotsu blinked again.

"5...1 2 5 6 2 9(Fine...want to have sex tonight)?" Inuyasha's grin grew bigger. Nikoru's eyes bulged out and she felll on the floor laughing.

"I don't understand a word...number you're saying." Suikotsu said as he scooted away from Inuyasha.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Inuyasha sang randomly.

"Once I caught a fish alive?" Suikotsu raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha grinned and nodded.

"6, 7, 8, 9 10." Inuyasha continued.

"Then I let it go again." Suikotsu sang and continued on his own. Nikoru stopped her laughter and looked at them. She blinked.

"1 9 10(One-night stand)?" Inuyasha grinned. Suikotsu stopped singing and blinked. Nikoru chuckled.

"Sir, if you want to say something, say it in words." he frowned.

"88 8(Eighty ate eight)." Inuyasha said randomly.

"Again with the numbers!!" Suikotsu snapped. "I'm leaving and you can't stop me!" he left the 'bus stop.'

BUZZ!! BUZZ!!

"Operation 'Make Man Leave Bus Stop' is comlpete." Inuyasha smirked.

"You can brag later. Right now we're going to play another game sent in by Hiakru Rouge. It's called Taxi." Nikoru said, clutching her sides. "Oww...I hate you." she frowned.

"Well you were the one who made us play. I just followed." Inuyasha grinned.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to make me laugh so hard!" she cried. "10000 to Inuyasha and Suikotsu. Where was I?"

"You were saying something about Taxi." Bankotsu said.

"Ah. Taxi is for two people, which will be Jakotsu and Bankotsu." Nikoru explained. "The taxi driver can do anything a driver's not to do. Bankotsu will be the taxi driver and Jakotsu will be the passenger. Now let's see Bankotsu try to make Jakotsu leave in um... 60 seconds." Nikoru said. "Go!"

"I'm a driving on the railroad, ready to get hit by the train.." Bankotsu sang as he pretended to drive.

Jakotsu just came in. "Welcome to the I'm A Cucumber taxi!" Bankotsu greeted.

"Take me to the stadium, and fast please, I'm in a hurry." Jakotsu told him.

"Okay!" Bankotsu smiled. Then he stepped on the 'accelerator' hard.

"Whoa! What are you doin'?!?!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

"I'm driving. You told me to take you the stadium and fast. I'm just a doing my job." Bankotsu blinked.

"DRIVE. A LITTLE. SLOWER." Jakotsu breathed.

"Okay! Buggy time!" Bankotsu exclaimed as he stepped on the accelerator and brought out a few bugs.

"What are you doing!?" Jakotsu shouted. "Hands on the wheel!"

"Aww..but it's buggy time!" Bankotsu whined. "See? This is Eighty and this is BeefJerky and this is Banana!" he showed his bugs to Jakotsu.

"I don't care about your darn bugs, just put your hands on the wheel!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at Eighty and BeefJerky and Banana like that!" Bankotsu cried.

"I can't take this anymore!" Jakotsu screamed. "Look! A germ!" he pointed at nothing.

"Where?!" Bankotsu looked around excitedly as Jakotsu took this chance to jump out the taxi window.

BUZZ!!!

"That was close. You only had 3 more seconds." Nikoru informed Bankotsu.

"Luckily I made it in time." Bankotsu sighed.

"10000 to everyone on stage. And another 200 to Bankotsu for interesting names for his taxi and bugs." Nikoru winked at Bankotsu and he winked back. "Okay, peoples! The next game is a game we haven't played for a while. Party Quirks!" Nikoru did some cheerleading for a while as everybody cheered with her. "Here are the personality cards!" Nikoru threw the cards at the players.

Biff. "Ow."

Boof. "OW! WATCH IT, WENCH!"

Bing. "Heyyy! That hurt!!"

"Well, at least we know who the party guests are." Nikoru laughed nervously as Inuyasha, Jakotsu and Suikotsu glowered at her. Bankotsu stifled a laugh. "Sorry, I don't have good aiming skills. 'Nyways, this is how you play Party Quirks: The party host, Bankotsu, has invited some people with wacky personalities. He'll have to guess the personalities. Go!"

"Yes, it's a party. No, you can't kill anyone. Yes, you can breathe in this party. NO, you can't come naked. Yes, I plan to take over the world as soon as I find my Take-Over-The-World potion. Yes, I'll kill you after I have my Kill-All-Idiots license. Alright, bye." Bankotsu hung up. "Geez, there aren't any smart people around these days." Bankotsu sighed.

Ding dong!

"Ooh, a party guest! I wonder who it is." Bankotsu bounced around excitedly before opening the 'door'. "Oh, it's you."

Suikotsu was a health inspector. "Yes, it is I. Ugh, this is filthy grime!" Suikotsu exclaimed as he wrote something on a piece of imaginary paper.

"Look man, I don't have time for this, there are many people coming here, and plus, that 'filthy grime' was only a speck of dust!." Bankotsu frowned.

Ding dong!

"Hold on, I'll mock you later." Bankotsu opened the door. "Oh hey! Come on in!"

Inuyasha was someone who could only say one word when he opened his mouth. "Hey." Inuyasha greeted.

"Like I said, come on in." Bankotsu blinked.

"Sure." Inuyasha walked in. "Bathroom?"

"Uh, it's right over to the left." Bankotsu cocked an eyebrow.

"Thanks." Inuyasha replied.

Ding dong!

"Congrats! You're the third person to come to my party!" Bankotsu smiled.

Jakotsu was desperately trying to win something. "Really?!" Jakotsu went all bouncy and his eyes sparkled. "Do I get something? Is it coffee? Do I get SARS or AIDS? Or is it a trip to Paris?" Jakotsu sounded like he was on fast forward.

"Uh...no. No, no, no and no." Bankotsu answered.

"Aww..."

"You must have had some strange coffee just now." Bankotsu mumbled.

"I've checked the bathroom, the kitchen and the guest rooms." Suikotsu frowned. "You haven't cleaned all those places, have you? I'm going to have to close this place down."

"Look, I clean all those places. And besides, this isn't a restaurant, Mr. Health Inspector, so you can just pack your bags and head to someplace elsewhere."

"Right!" Suikotsu went back to his seat.

"And you!" Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu.

"What is it?! Am I going to win something?! Would it be a fourth eye?! Or am I just going to get a piece of cake? COME ON, TELL ME!!"

"Nothing much. No. You only have two eyes, moron, so you can't have a fourth eye yet. Maybe." Bankotsu answered. "But I do know you're trying really hard to win something." Bankotsu grinned.

"Exactly!"

Inuyasha came back from the 'bathroom'. "People?" Inuyasha blinked.

"Oh, they're all gone now." Bankotsu thought hard. "Who are you?"

"Hanyou." Inuyasha answered.

"I know that, darn it!" Bankotsu yelled. "Is he a person with word problems?" he guessed.

"Wrong, guess again."

"One-word person?" Bankotsu guessed.

"Close enough. He was someone who could only say one word when he opened his mouth."

"I see." Bankotsu blinked.

"20000 to everyone on stage. The next game is a game we all haven't played before. Before I tell you what it is. I'll pick a winner and a loser. The winner for tonight is Suikotsu, he gets to sit here and hit the buzzer, and the loser is Bankotsu, he gets to do a makeover for Frankenstein. The game is called Selections of Music and the singer is... Inuyasha! Congratulations, Inuyasha! You get to sing for us tonight!" Inuyasha wanted to run and hide.

"Jakotsu and Bankotsu will be the song writers. We now need a place." Nikoru turned to the audience. "Please?"

"In a cave?"

"Up in Mount Everest!"

"Voodoo Land."

"Ooh! I love cold places! Mount Everest it is! Bankotsu, Jakotsu, you can start advertising Songs of Mount Everest now."

"We will be back after a long break for Hell Sing. Hell does sing. And I'm not talking about the anime." Bankotsu said.

"We have already gathered 5 songs on like..what was the number again?" Jakotsu turned to Bankotsu.

"96?" Bankotsu guessed.

"Ah!" Jakotsu exclaimed after counting. "It really is 96 CDs!" Bankotsu gasped along with the audience. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not kidding!" Jakotsu said. "Songs of Mount Everest have 5 songs on NINETY-SIX CDs!! These five songs are all about friendship!" Jakotsu said.

"That's what it said on the cover." Bankotsu added.

"Well, friendship songs are great...but my favorite kind of songs are like the modified kind, ya' know? Instead of Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, I go 'Twinkle Twinkle Dying Star'. This is one of my favorites. It's called ABCs, music please!"

Music starts up. Inuyasha wanted to kill Jakotsu, but he attempted to sing. 

"A B C D E F G, Jakotsu had an orgy, H I J K L M N, enough for now but this isn't the end..." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Kami, you sound worse than Rhyme in his shower." Nikoru commented silently.

Bankotsu heard that. He chuckled. "Hey, that IS retarded! I like some of those. Do you know what MY kind of music is?"

"Well, no. Our hobby is killing after all." Jakotsu said.

"That's true. Anyway, my kind of music...is RAP. You heard me. It may not look like it, but I love rap. Hit it!" Bankotsu grinned. Inuyasha mumbled a 'Man I hate rap'.

"You know I really hate singing, but this game's got me into the rhyming, now I'm standing here trying to get out of this mess, all this is that nigga's fault and I'm gunna pummel him into the grass, right!" Inuyasha suddenly started to BREAKDANCE.

"Well, looks like he's gotten into the music!" Nikoru grinned. "I'll join!" she went to the centre of the stage and started to breakdance as well. When she was done, she signalled Suikotsu to hit the buzzer.

BUZZ!!

"That was fun!!" She did more breakdancing. "That's it for tonight, my peoples! See you next time, on Whose Line Is It Anyway!"


	8. Epi 8 of Whose Line! Booyah!

"Attention, peoples!" Nikoru shouted into the microphone. Everyone ignored her. Nikoru frowned and took out a megaphone.

"I SAID, ATEENTION, PEOPLES!!" Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped. Nikoru blinked at him.

"It's spelled A-T-T-E-N-T-I-O-N." Miroku frowned. Nikoru blinked at him.

"It was just a typo."

"So what's up?" Sango asked.

"There's going to be a suprise at the end of the show." Nikoru smiled.

"Does it include air guitars?" Miroku grinned.

"Miroku!" Niroku cried.

"What was that?" Inuyasha said.

"Cyanide and Happiness comic. I love it. But don't you dare read it. Not good for the mind. Or soul." Niroku trailed off. "That's why Miroku's tainted." everyone stared at Miroku.

* * *

"Watch it, you idiot!" Rhythm exclaimed as Rhyme stepped on her foot. 

"Sorry." Rhyme frowned and pulled the curtains.

"Welcome, one and all, to the greatest show of ALMOST all, Whose Line Is It Anyway!!!" Rhyme and Rhythm said as Nikoru walked to the centre of the stage. The audience cheered wildly.

"Thanks to all kind reviewers and boo to all non-reviewers. No offense. In tonight's Whose Line, we have..."

"Is mayonaise an instrument? Inuyasha!" Inuyasha blinked and raised an eyebrow as fangirls acreamed and cheered.

"Of course it isn't. Who the heck uses MAYONAISE as an instrument?" Miroku quipped.

"Behold, the unholy grail, Miroku!" Miroku frowned as fans cheered and clapped.

"Oh, I see. You're just jealous 'cuz I'm smarter than you." Miroku tossed his head.

Nikoru cocked an eyebrow. "When did Miroku turn so arrogant?" she questioned.

"I think it's the Magiks! I've heard that monks go weird if they come too close to a Magik!" a random guys shouted.

"Thanks. I should really find something else tuh' protect this place. Now back to the intros."

"I am the future of Japan. Be afraid. Be VERY afraid, Kagome!" Some of the fanboys cheered and 'w00t'ed.

"Is she related to Sesshoumaru? 'Cuz I see the same eyeshadow, Sango!" Sango raised an eyebrow, confused as fanboys and fans cheered and clapped.

"I'm not related to that fluffball." Sango huffed. Somewhere in modern Japan, Sesshoumaru released an angry aura.

"Hi my peoples, my name is Asatsuyuu Nikoru! Asatsuyuu meaning morning dew and Nikoru meaning... something." she shrugged. "Ah well, you all know how the game works: Players make stuff up right from the top of their heads, and I assign the points later. I've said it before, the points are meaningless, just like popping a bubble. Unless you like bubbles, then whatever. Tonight's winner can go home safely with hungry jaguars by your side, and the loser shall have to drink radioactive waste!" Everyone gulped. "lol, jk." Nikoru laughed. "Okay, peoples, let's start tonight with a game of Scenes from a Hat.The first scene..." Nikoru looked at the slip. "Ah! One of my favorites. What Inuyasha thinks when Kagome sits him."

Kagome stepped up. "Wench." Soft snickers were heard.

Miroku stepped up. "Not the dirt again." Miroku grumbled. "Hey! A worm!"

Sango stepped up. "What did I do to deserve this?"

BUZZ.

"Okay. You suck at this scene." Everyone glowered at her. "Here comes the next scene: the differences between Inuyasha and a dog." Nikoru grinned. "This'll be fun."

Kagome stepped up before anyone did. "Dogs don't have problems expressing affection in public." Inuyasha blushed and squirmed in his seat.

Kagome stepped up again. "Dogs miss you when you've gone." Inuyasha sank into his seat. 'But I do miss you when you're gone.' he thought.

"Dogs feel guilt when they've done something wrong." Kagome went on.

"Dogs ADMIT when they're JEALOUS." Kagome emphasized as Inuyasha frowned.

"Dogs understand what 'no' means." she looked at Inuyasha.

"And dogs MEAN IT when they kiss you." Inuyasha blushed crimson. Miroku, Sango and Nikoru all grinned at Inuyasha.

BUZZ.

"That's enough Kagome. The next scene: Things not to say to your boyfriend." Nikoru read. "Hm."

Miroku stepped up. "I tell my mom EVERYTHING."

Sango stepped up. "My last boyfriend was a little bigger."

Kagome stepped up. "You'll meet my dad... as soon as he's paroled."

Miroku stepped up again. "I betcha I've been with more guys than you've been with girls."

Inuyasha stepped up. "It's not stalking if you really, really, REALLY love someone."

Sango stepped up. "My ex is serving time for armed robbery."

BUZZ.

"Job well done, my peoples! Especially Kagome." Kagome smirked victoriously. "There's one more scene left though." Everyone groaned.

"My brain's turning to mush." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Pickup lines." Nikoru read. Miroku shot up.

"I'll go first!" Miroku stepped up and called Sango up. "Will you bear my child?"

"We've heard that before." Nikoru told him.

Miroku stepped up again and called Sango up. He slided his hands down her shoulders. "Wait a minute, these are shoulder blades? I thought they were wings."

"That's... squirm-in-your-chair cheesy." Nikoru blinked at Miroku.

"Sex is evil, evil is sin, sin is forgiven, so let's begin." Miroku smirked.

"H-hey.. now that's kinda funny." Nikoru laughed.

Inuyasha stepped up. "Sex is a killer, wanna die happy?" Nikoru laughed harder.

Kagome stepped up. "Bond. James Bond." Nikoru stopped laughing.

"Lost. GET LOST." she coughed. "I hate that line. Off with your head, Kagome!"

"I'm not giving up just yet." Kagome smirked and stepped up. "You WILL go home with me tonight. "

"Ah, the Jedi mind trick finally finds a good use." Rhythm grinned as Nikoru laughed and rolled onto the floor. Rhyme nodded.

Miroku stepped up. "You've been a bad, bad girl, go to my room!"

"Violets are blue, roses are red, what's it gonna take, to get you in bed." Sango grinned.

"Ha, I've heard that before, not a good one though." Nikoru yawned.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that." Sango stepped up again. "Excuse me, I think I dropped something... OMG, IT'S MY JAW!!!"

Her exclaimation startled everyone and they all laughed.

"See? I made them laugh." Sango said with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Yeah, but you sure didn't make ME laugh." Sango frowned and tried again.

She called Miroku up. "If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

Nikoru burst out laughing HARD. "I SURE would." Miroku grinned and grabbed Sango's butt. Sango slapped him and went back to her seat.

"That line was actually Inuyasha's. He's a dog. He WOULD follow someone home, like Kagome." Nikoru stole a look at the two.

BUZZ.

"Okay, peoples. I'll be generous. 90000 to all. The next game is from Hikaru Rouge."

"Again?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Man, she's good."

"Yeah, so thanks again, Hikaru Rouge!! You've been lots of help." Nikoru said as she searched for the game instructions.

"What are you doing?" Sango asked as Nikoru accidentally threw a bowling ball at her. "Ow." she mumbled angrily.

"I think I lost the instructions for the game." she scratched her head, confused.

"Then how're we going tuh' play the game?" Inuyasha demanded.

(A/N: I'm so sorry!! I hope Hikaru Rouge and forgive me! I accidentally deleted it. -guilty look-)

"We don't. We could always play another game, like Whose Line, maybe?"

"Whose Line, Whose Line...!" The audience chanted.

"Whose Line it is then!" Nikoru smiled and took out the slips out of nowhere. Inuyasha and co. freaked out.

"You took the slips out of NOWHERE." Kagome shuddered.

"It's what I call magic." Nikoru smirked darkly and let out an evil cackle. "Okay, let's start the game." she continued normally.

Everyone turned to Miroku. "Her darkside showed?"

"Possibly." he yawned. "Now, c'mon, let's go have some FUN!" Miroku shrieked like a little kid in the playground and bounced to the centre of the stage.

"Magiks. Definitely Magiks." Kagome muttered. Everyone nodded.

"Places, guys." she ordered and handed two slips each to Sango and Kagome.

"The scene is you two are backstage fighting for a Naraku plushie." Inuyasha and Miroku growled. "Go."

"It's MY Naraku plushie!" Kagome yelled and pulled the plushie.

"MINE!" Sango yelled back and pulled.

"No, MINE!" Kagome pulled again.

"We should do something to see who gets the plushie."

"Like a competiton of.." Kagome pulled her slip. "**What's your flavor?**"

"Okaaay... vanilla ice cream!" Sango screamed.

"Waffle!...uh, I mean strawberry ice cream!!" Kagome shrieked.

Sango pulled her slip. "**Be right back, brain just imploded.**" she grumbled.

Kagome pulled her slip. "**Chocolate mint pistachio ice cream with sherbet mutts and syrup fleas, mice apples, almond diamond, poppy poison and daffodil death!!!" she took a deep breath.** "Beat that, Sango!" she smirked.

"..." Sango looked around for an awesome ice cream creation. "Uh. uh... petal scented rapefruit flavored ice cream with nuts!" Laughter was heard. Nikoru chuckled.

Kagome cocked an eyebrow. "What KIND of nuts?"

Sango pulled her slip. "**Strawberries are sweet, grapes are sweet AND sour, bananas are fun and mangoes are..tropical.**" Sango stared at her slip.

"You haven't said what kind of nuts were in your ice cream flavor." Kagome informed.

BUZZ.

"Nicely done! I'll give 9000 to both of you." Nikoru smiled. "Next comes...the suprise you've all been waiting for!"

Everyone kept quiet as Miroku shouted 'air guitars'. "O.o..." Nikoru stared.

"You didn't tell them about the suprise." Kagome told her.

"Oops." Nikoru laughed nervously. "'Nyways, there's someone I'd like all of you to meet... my other half, Nicole Saw!"

"Nicole saw what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not THAT kind of saw, moron." Nikoru frowned. "'Saw' is her last name."

"Aw, it wasn't an air guitar after all." Miroku sighed sadly.

"Behold, my other half... Nicole!" Nikoru shouted. Everyone expected some kind of psycho demon who was ready to slash someone to death. But when the curtains slided open, a human girl rocked at the corner, slightly shuddering.

"I failed Chinese...I failed Chinese...I failed Chinese...I failed Chinese...I failed Chinese..." she muttered, still rocking.

"Ahahaha.." Nikoru sweatdropped. "It appears that Nicole failed Chinese."

"Wait a minute, I HATE Chinese. What the -beep- am I shudderin' for?" Nicole frowned.

"Uh..nothing. Now say hi to MY audience, fool!"

"I WILL, fool." Nicole shot back. "HIII!!!" she waved as the audience went wild.

"There you go." Nikoru grinned. "Crazier than fruit. Now, what shall you do now?"

"Do what I'm supposed to do?" Nicole guessed.

"Right."

"Alright! Come on out guys!" Rhythm and Rhyme pushed the curtains open, and from there stepped out a girl and a boy.

"Meet my pals, Choon Yee, Rhythm's other half, and Nelson, Rhyme's other half!" Nicole introduced. "I will host the rest of the show now." Nicole pushed Nikoru aside and grabbed her microphone.

"Oh no you don't. This is MY show." Nikoru said as they got into a duscloud fight. Rhythm, Choon Yee, Rhyme and Nelson all sighed.

"Why don't you BOTH host the show, you're nearly the same anyways." Sango suggested.

"THAT IS BRILLIANT, SANGO!" they both exclaimed. "The last game for today is..." Nicole said.

"Three Headed Broadway Star!" Nikoru continued. "Sango, Kagome and Miroku, come on right up ot the centre!"

"Sango's the loser, but she doesn't have to drink radioactive waste, and the winner is Inuyasha!"

"Thank kami I don't have to play that song game." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Tonight's song title is going to be decided by the audience." Nicole said.

"So audience, give us your best titles!!" Nikoru continued.

"Multiple Personalities!"

"The Different Sides Of You!"

"The Many Parts Inside!

"Snow Muffins!"

Everyone blinked. "Snow... muffins?" Nicole said nervously. "That makes me want to eat a muffin."

"Same."

"Be right back!" they both ran off in search of an almond muffin. Rhythm and Rhyme grabbed their microphones.

"We'll take over until they get back." Rhyme told the audience.

"I'll pick the song title The Different Sides Of You." Rhythm said. "'Cuz it sounds just like Inuyasha and Nikoru, half human, half demon. Hanyou for short."

"Gosh, it's almost midnight, Nelson. Your mom is going to kill you, man."

"YOUR mom is going to kill you." Nelson joked.

"Well... YOUR MOM!" Rhyme shot back, unable to think of anything else.

"She's your mom too." Nelson smirked.

"Sh-shut up! Start the game already." Rhyme blushed in embarassment.

S- Sango K- Kagome M- Miroku

"Look" -S

"At" -K

"You" -M

"And" -S

"Your" -K

"Different" -M

"Sides" -S

"It's" -K

"Hard" -M

"To" -S

"Control" -K

"Them" -M

"All" -S

"Remember" -K

"The" -M

"Time" -S

"When" -K

"You" -M

"Went" -S

"..psycho?" -K

"And" -M

"Killed" -S

"Little" -K

"Bunny" -M

"Foo-foo?" -S

"And" -K

"That" -M

"Time" -S

"You" -K

"Slit" -M

"Your" -S

"Wrists" -K

"'Cuz" -M

"You" -S

"Turned" -K

"Emo?" -M

"I" -S

"Cried" -K

"On" -M

"That" -S

"Day" -K

"When" -M

"I" -S

"Saw" -K

"You" -M

"Bleed" -S

"My" -K

"Heart" -M

"Broke" -S

"Into" -K

"Pieces" -M

"Until.." -S

"I" -K

"Found" -M

"Out" -S

"About" -K

"The" -M

"Different" -S

"Sides" -K

"Of" -M

"You" -S

"Darn" -K

"You" -M

"You" -S

"Stupid"- K

"...fruitcake." -M

And Nikoru and Nicole came back from muffin time. "Who're YOU calling a fruitcake, you perv?"

"It's part of the song." Rhyme informed them.

"You mean it's over ALREADY?" Nicole wailed. "I wanted to hear it. Waaaah."

"Me too." Nikoru sighed. "Well, time's running out and I've gotta go. I'll give a bonus of 10000 to each person on stage. Adios, amigos!"


	9. Epi 9 of Whose Line! Booyah!

"Hey, peoples!" Nikoru waved while slurping some ramen into her mouth.

"Where'd you get that ramen?" Inuyasha eyed Nikoru suspiciously.

"Oh this?" Nikoru showed Inuyasha a bowl of ramen. "I found it on the table. I was hungry, and that ramen looked so lonely..."

"THAT WAS MINE, MORON!" Inuyasha yelled, causing Nikoru to fall off her chair.

"Watch the butt, dumba-bleep-." Nikoru growled.

"What did you call me?!" Inuyasha raised his voice.

"Osuwari!..." Kagome blinked. "What made me say that?" Kagome wondered. Nikoru couldn't resist chuckling.

"I sense-" Sango was cut off.

"A Shikon shard?" Inuyasha blinked with curiosity.

"I didn't say I sensed a Shikon shard. I only sensed something fishy."

"I see you've noticed, Sango." Nikoru said. 'I now mute you.' she thought with a grin.

"..." Sango kept quiet. She wanted to say something, but couldn't. Nikoru snickered as Sango put up a sign board that said 'No, I mean it. I can smelll skanky fish in here. Now unmute me!'

"Must be that ramen. And maybe later." Nikoru grinned.

"Oh, I see, Nikoru is controlling us in a way, whatever that way is." Kagome sat on the stage and thought for several minutes.

"Marik gave me this Millenium...something. Well, actually..."

-flashback-

"Give it back, theif!" Marik cried.

"Thanks for the flashlight, Marik!" a little neko hanyou giggled happily.

-end of flashback-

"Ah, good times, goooood times." Nikoru nodded as she stroked her 'flashlight'.

* * *

"OW! Step on my foot one more time, Rhyme, and I swear I'll-" 

"Uhh..." Rhyme inched away.

"Good evening, mi dear audience, mi name is Asatsuyuu Nikoru, and tonight's players are..."

"Muter than the mute... Sango!" Sango stomped angrily like a mad gorilla at the attempt of saying something. Nikoru stared.

"He better stop scratching his head with his foot... Inuyasha!" Inuyasha froze at a cute, innocent sitting-dog pose. Fangirls started to take pictures of him. Dazzling camera lights woke him up.

"Oi! No more pictures!" he snarled.

"Green. Kagome!" Kagome blinked at her simple intro.

"Someone stole the cookie from the cookie jar... Miroku!"

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"Couldn't be."

"Then who?" Laughter was heard. "Hehe, that was fun. You know how the game works. Basically, the players make something from the top off of their darn head, and I assign points. Points don't matter at all. Just like crap on the road. Winner gets to eat a toilet water buffet with my buddy, Rhyme here." Rhyme growled. "Loser will have to clean up the toilet water if none of them want to drink it. Now then, the first game for today is... Superheroes!! Yay, Superheroes. Inuyasha's going first as...as uh... people, I need help here."

"Dog Man of No Tomorrow!"

"Souperman!"

"Sir Gingerbreadman..?"

"SIR GINGERBREADMAN! Brilliant! Inuyasha, go!"

"Uh.. what's the crisis?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh yeah.." Nikoru looked at the audience.

"Someone broke the secret code to destroying all baked goods!"

"No more gumdrop buttons!"

"Muffin Man is lost!"

"Ooh, I'll use that last one. Now go, Inu- I mean, Sir Gingerbreadman!"

"Oh dear oh me oh my gingerbreadmen of the heavens! My dearest friend Muffin Man is lost. Whatever shall I do?"

"Mffmhsthh!!" Sango jumped up onstage. Inuyasha blinked.

"Oh dear oh me oh my gingerbreadmen of the heavens! It's you uh... the Silent Gorilla!" Sango narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth at this.

"Wffmnttphh!?!?!?!"

"Okaayy..." Inuyasha stared. "I think that was either 'can someone get that big piece of wood out of my throat' or 'I've got a some ants in my pants'."

'Neither' was the word on the signboard Sango put up. 'I'm getting myself a banana now' was on the other signboard she put up.

"Where oh where did Muffin Man go?! I need him for my tea."

"No worries, Sir Gingerbreadman, for the greatest one of all is here!"

"Dear me, It's you , Miss Imperfect!" Kagome frowned. Nikoru snickered.

"Ya, it greating one of all r there. Me is sure Muffin Man being eating by an jelly monster now."

"Oh my, you are most bad in comforting people, Miss Imperfect. And your grammar is as horrible as your mother's cooking, I'm afraid."

"And what kind of a stupid monster is a JELLY MONSTER?!" Miroku bounced onstage laughing.

"Ah, it's Uses-Posionous-Drugs-To-Help-People Man! You sure seem... bouncy today."

"Pfft. Puhleezz...I"m ALWAYS bouncy." he said drowsily.

"Right then, can I ask you a question?" Before UPDTHP Man could answer, Inuyasha continued.

"Have you heard of the Muffin Man?"

"Since I've just had my truth serum wth cereal, I should be telling the truth.Yes."

Sir Gingerbreadman turned to The Silent Gorilla, narrowing his eyes. "Do you know the Muffin Man?"

"...pffthmmm" Silent Gorilla tried saying something.

"DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN!?" Silent Gorilla shook her head and Sir Gingerbreadman turned to Miss Imperfect.

"Since I know you're imperfect at lying, so here's my question. When was the last time you took aspirin?"

"Me?" Miss Imperfect raised an eyebrow. "I r think week last. Me is forgetting. Me r no best at remember thing."

"I see."

Rrrrringg.

Sir Gingerbreadman picked up the phone. "Yes? Oh, Muffin Man, where've you gone? I need my tea. You're outside my house? Oh dear oh me oh my gingerbreadmen of the heavens! I'm sorry, I forgot all about our appointment. Yes. Yes. Okay, bye." he hung up.

Sir Gingerbreadman took a deep breath. "He's outside my door. No need for anymore help, now shoo!" everybody scampered offstage.

BUZZ.

"Excellent! A million to all onstage." Sango growled at her. "Fine. I'll unmute you." Nikoru then proceeded to do so.

"My sweet voice is BACK!" Sango rejoiced as Nikoru continued. "The next game shall be a game of Sound Effects. I'll need an audience member to play with Rhyme."

"She wants to play!" a girl pushed her friend. Her butt-length hair flew up and Nikoru saw her. "Ah, finally. Come up here, young missy."

"I hate you." she gritted her teeth at her friend and walked up the stage with her hands in her pockets.

"Hi, what's your name?" Nikoru handed her a spare microphone.

"I don't know how you made that microphone appear but my name's Hikaru Rouge."

"Ooh, so YOU'RE the one who's been helping me! I love you!" Nikoru pounced Hikaru.

"Get off me, I can't breathe." she gasped.

"You know how tuh' play Sound Effects? It's a game where-"

"Two players do something and we make the sounds." Hikaru continued.

"Exactly! Now, who do you want to play with?"

"Hmm...maybe-" Hikaru was cut off.

"Nevermind, I'll choose." Nikoru cut in cheerfully(and rudely) as Hikaru frowned. "Hm. How 'bout you each pick a character?" Miroku suggested.

"Good idea. I'll pick you then, Miroku." Nikoru smiled. "I hope you don't die." she added cheerfully.

"She's strangely cheerful today, don't you think?" Miroku whispered to the others before walking to the centre of the stage.

"I pick Sango." Hikaru pointed her finger driectly at Sango with dirty ideas circling around her head, her lips forming a grin. Sango walked to the centre of the stage, slowly centimetre-ing away from Hikaru on the way.

"Um, excuse me, Nikoru, but can I suggest a scene? It won't be too dirty, I promise." Hikaru smiled.

"Sure, no problem. What's the scene?"

"The scene is Miroku and Sango are in a night pub and Sango is trying to hit on Miroku." an evil glint was seen in Hikaru's eye for a split second.

"Ooh, I kinda like that idea."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way round?

"Don't you get it, Miroku? That's why I kinda like the scene. This is going to be interesting. Sango, do your best unless you want me to put a spider in Kohaku's bed. Rhyme, do your best at the game or Rhythm will kill you."

"Yes, ma'am." Rhyme attempted to salute and went backstage with a microphone with Hikaru.

"Go."

Miroku started off with some weird dance and Sango walked toward him, her butshaking from side to side in a seductive manner. (A/N: This is going to make me puke I swear -.-) A few guys did catcalls and whistled.

"Hey, cutie." Sango said as she dirty-danced beside Miroku. Both Rhyme and Hikaru started imitaitng boomboxes.

"-boombox noises-" (A/N: Whatever it sounds like.)

"What's up?" Miroku grinned, his hand twitching with the perverted want of groping Sango's butt. Sango grinned and at the same time, her eyes sent a deadly warning to Miroku. She lifted his chin with a finger and pretended to accidentally fall on Miroku's hard, muscular chest.

"Thump."

"Boof."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I-"

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!

"Spider in Kohaku's bed. Rhythm to kill Rhyme." Nikoru reminded herself. "Sango, that was the worst hit-on I've ever seen. Minus 700000 to you." Nikoru said dryly. "Plus 80 for the weird dance though." she added. Sango shrugged and went back to her seat with Miroku.

"What's next? I'm kinda boooooooooo-ooo- WTF is going on?!?!?!" Kagome screamed as her seat suddenly shot up to the ceiling.

"Hikaru, what game do you wanna play next?" Nikoru asked, ignoring Kagome's screams as Inuyasha tried to rescue her.

"Kagome- Agh, fleas!" Inuyasha scratched his body with his foot.

"Uh...maybe just a simple game of that game I suggested? Taxi? I wanna play that game with Inuyasha and Sango." Nikoru smiled and zapped the fleas out of Inuyasha and he ran to the centre of the stage, slightly whimpering.

"Do you know how to play this game? If you don't, Kyashii is going to tell you how."

"Who's Kyashii?" everybody asked.

"My best anime buddy!" Nikoru smiled. "Come out, Black Cat!"

"Black Cat?!" everybody gasped.

"Yeah, she loves that nickname." Nikoru smiled. "I said, come out, darnit!"

"Wo cai bu yao chu lai ar, ka pai seh nia!" Kyashii shouted back.

-I won't come out, it's too embarassing!-

"Oh yeah, she's Chinese. She kinda speaks English too." Nikoru said. "Aw, come on! Everything you say is transalated on a scrollbar anyway."

"Hana hana, wo zhi dao ni hen hao lar." Kyashii replied sarcastically.

-Aw, you're so sweet -.- -

"Thank you." Nikoru smiled. "Explain the rules for Taxi. Please?"

"Lai zhe liao la, zhe yang mei you patience de, dou bu ming bai ni shi she mo ren. "

-I'm coming already, have you no patience? I really canNOT understand who you really are.-

"y3y! Alright, here she is, she's Kyashii, or the female version of Black Cat!" Kyashii walked out with her hands in her cargo pants pockets, her aloof expression never leaving her face.

"Hami taxi la, zhe yang chao! Taxi, taxi, wa ai tui chu liao ar!" Kyashii fake cried.

-What kind of taxi are you talking about, you're darn noisy. Taxi, taxi, I wanna go home already!-

"Just explain and you can go already." Nikoru frowned.

"Hana hana." Kyashii cleared her throat. "Jia taxi de ren she mo dou ke yi zuo chu le driver ying gai zuo de dong xi. Inuyasha zuo taxi driver and Sango zuo na ge zuo taxi de ren. Gei zuo taxi de ren ki siao dao tiao chu chuang kou."

-Fine, fine. -clears throat- The taxi driver can do anything a driver's not to do. Inuyasha will be the taxi driver and Sango will be the passenger. Drive the paasenger crazy 'til she jumps out the window-

"You read the scrollbar, now go! You have 30 seconds."

Inuyasha pretended to drive the taxi around, making 'vroom' noises. "Wheee!!! It's so fun driving around like a psycho on the street!" he laughed happily.

"Taxi! ...Taxi!" Sango called and waved her hand.

"Ooh, a customer! Inuyasha to the rescuing!" Inuyasha 'drove' to Sango and 'braked' when he almost ran over her.

"Aah!" Sango screamed and shut her eyes. WHen she recovered from her heart attack, she gritted her teeth at Inuyasha . "Are you even a LICENSED driver?!?!"

Inuyasha shook his head blankly. "Nope."

"Agh. Just get me to the supermarket." Sango massaged her temples as she got in.

"Okay, engage hyperdrive! Superdriver to the supermarket!" Inuyasha stepped on the accelerator. with his hands off the wheel. He hummed a tune as Sango screamed in terror. Miroku shielded his ears. Nikoru stared wide-eyed. Everyone else laughed softly.

"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb.."

"Hey, it's karaoke time! Grab a microphone!" Inuyasha said as he got a microphone from nowhere.

"And Iiiii-iiiii willl always loooove nooooodles. And I will always loooove yooooooooooooouuuuu..."

"His voice..." Sango cringed. "So horrid..."

"Oh lookie, it's my mom in a combat tank! Hi mommy!"

"Mommy, I wanna go home!" Sango crouched into a little ball and searched around for an exit. "The window, of course!" she opened window and jumped out.

BUZZ.

"900 to Inuyasha whose voice made us all hate him for a while. And Sango get 600 for her horrible screaming!" Nikoru said. "The last game for today is the 60 Second Alphabet. The winner is Miroku and the loser is Kagome. You'd better finish that buffet. My friends worked hard to get those." Kagome turned green.

"That's why I introduced with that simple intro. I planned to make you loser." Nikoru switched places with Miroku.

"Ouch." Kagome put her hand on her chest for effect.

"Anywa, let start the game, Miroku. Or I'll blind you with my flashlight or make that Kazaana of your bigger so that it sucks us all into it."

"Why are you suddenly so...moody?" Sango asked.

"Dou shuo ta shi yi ge hen nan ming bai de ren lo.." Kyashii said, leaning aginst the wall.

- I told you she was hard to understand.. -

"Oh shut your pothole, Kyashii. Miroku, start the game! Hikaru, you choose two characters and make up a scene."

"I choose Kagome and you. The scene is Kagome wants to beat you up for planning to make her loser." she smirked and went back to her seat. "I'll be watching from here." she added.

"Start with the letter M. Go!"

"My my, you so have the nerve to plan to make me loser. You'll pay for this." Kagome growled.

"Nigga' gotta try to catch me first." Nikoru pulled a face.

"Oh, you little brat! I will make you drink that toilet water!"

"Pfft, please. You can't even touch me, I"m invincible with my flashlight!" Nikoru cackled.

"Quit with that flashlight thing already!" Kagome growled.

"Sissy girl gotta try tuh' make me!"

"Try I will."

"Uh.. there's a bug on your skirt."

"Very funny. Now come here you!" Kagome tried to catch her, but Nikoru teleported to the other side of the stage.

"Well, as you can see people, Kagome isn't as powerful as many Kagome fans think." Nikoru grinned.

"X'mas present no more for you then." Kagome huffed.

"Yeahh...like I care."

"Zebras will attack you on May Day."

"Angry fruits will bite you when you reach home then."

"By the gods, I think you have a leech on your foot!"

"Ceh, make me believe that."

"Do look down." Kagome stated.

"Eegh, she right."

"Flick it off."

"Gah, it's not working!" she tried flicking it off.

"Help should be on the way. Inuyasha, get a lighter."

"I don't think he knows what a lighter is."

"Just kidding. I will beat you up now." Kagome had an evil glint in her eyes now. Everybody knew that wasn't good.

"Kiss my -beep- before you do that."

"Like you have one." she scoffed.

"My, you don't get the joke, don't you?"

BUZZ.

"That's all, bye bye! I'll send each reviewer a gift basket. I'll try, at least!"

"GET BACK HERE, ASATSUYUU NIKORU!" Kagome screamed in anger as Nikoru ran away.

* * *

Yes, I realize you weren't what you were, Hikaru Rouge. I'm sorry T.T; 


	10. Epi 10 of Whose Line! Booyah!

A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't posted for a very long time. I was just too lazy. Hehe. I'm the worst author ever. You guys should hate me for this.

* * *

Plunk, plunk, splisshhhhh...

Nikoru dropped her marbles and soda, her eye twitching. "What the hell is going on in here?" she mumbled.

Kagome was talking about what a tragedy it was that Souta's pet lizard had just confessed its love to another lizard. Rin was suddenly muttering about mythical creatures after the lizard topic, and for some reason Shippou kept repeating the words 'dark, dark, scary' in every sentence.

"...And then she said 'I really wanted to be with him, but he just didn't like me'. Hm..she must have had a really hard time when she found out Ruu was gay." Kagome said.

"That was a dark, dark, scary secret from a dark, dark, scary lizard." Shippou commented. (A/N: No offence was intended.)

"Did you know that dwarves are actually really short and ugly? and leprechauns are really Irish and can reveal hidden treasure for those who catch them! ." Here comes the mythical topic, someone blow the trumpets. "And speaking of treasure, gnomes actually guard treasure and live underground, isn't that fascinating!?" Rin let out an excited squeal.

"In a dark, dark, scary underground tunnel, lived a dark, dark, scary, gnome, who guarded a dark, dark, scary treasure, which was guarded by a dark, dark, scary gnome, who lived in a dark, dark, scary underground tunnel..." Shippou began to sing an endless song.

"Finally! I thought I would never hear the end of Shippou's scary song..." Nikoru sighed.

"You wouldn't if it weren't for the show." Kagome informed.

"Dark, dark, scary..." Rhythm shuddered while repeating those words over and over again.

"Stop saying that!" Rhyme covered his (sometimes)sensitive ears.

"I'm -dark, dark, scary- trying to! Dark, dark, scary..." Rhythm shut her eyes, trying her best to stop.

"Then try harder!"

"Wo try kan ze ge.." Kyashii pinched her waist.

-Let me try this...-

"OW!" Rhythm exclaimed. "Thanks, I think."

"Someone call Kohaku, the show's about to start."

* * *

"Ssup, my name's Nikoru, your host for the night, and tonight we have..." 

"She was here in the last episode of WL, but who cares, she only a babysitter tonight... Kagome!" Kagome shot a glare at Nikoru, who didn't seem to notice.

"The Lost Boy from Never Ever Land... Kohaku!" everybody cheered and clapped loudly.

"She's cute, but annoying as usual... Rin!"

"He's not smexy , but everybody loves him... Shippou!" Shippou frowned and got up.

"I AM smexy, fools! Check out my-"

"Shippou, not in front of the kids." Nikoru sighed and shielded him to save his embarassment.

"Oh, sorry." Shippou pulled up his pants and sat back on the chair cutely.

"Welcome one and all, to the wonderful show of Whose Line, The Inuyasha Way! As I said before, my name's Asatsuyuu Nikoru, and I'm your ho-"

"Get on with the show! We don't have the time for your self-appreciation, biarch!"

"Why you-... Who said I was appreciating myself?" she shot back angrily. "I will get on with the show, and I say whoever wins must kill the guy who argued with me over there, and the loser shall feed his meat to the dogs and grind his bones for the Vegetarians Anonymous's bread." she stated as her eyes showed absolute anger and evil, for a split-second. "I am NOT in a good mood today." she sighed. "The first game for today is Listen. Yeah, I want to try that. You must do whatever Kohaku tells Rin to do, only she's too disobedient to do anything. Rin must then create some kind of scene to distract Kohaku or make him forget what he was supposed to order you to do." she explained as Kohaku and Rin walked to the centre of the stage.

"The scene is Kohaku is the master of some big thing, and Rin is his servant. Go."

"What do you wish of us to do, o' master." Rin kneeled and bowed.

"For today, I want you to sit."

"I beg your pardon, master." Rin said as she lowered her head.

"Sit." Kohaku's smirk faded in an irritated fashion.

Silence...some laughter played in the audience.

"I said sit..." Kohaku half-growled.

"Pardon me, master." Rin frowned.

"Do you mean like what Rhyme has been doing since you said the first sit?" Rin pointed at Rhyme, whose eyes widened and blinked.

"Rhyme, get up!" Kohaku ordered.

"Two things, Lost Boy. 1) I'm only relaxing. 2) I'm not in the game." Rhyme informed coolly.

"Who are you calling 'Lost Boy'?... You're right about those other two things though. Now what did I want you to do again?"

"You haven't ordered us to do anything, master." Rin lied.

"Ah, I see. You may go back to your cave, or hole, or whatever worthless rest place you have."

"That would be called a bedroom, master."

BUZZ.

"A million to both of you. Nice job!" Nikoru said as she did a :D face.

"Thanks." they both sat on the comfortable black seats.

"The next game is the No Insert Letter Here game. My friend made this up. You can't say any word that has the letter S in it, got it? This game is for Kagome and Shippou, obviously. Go. Any scene is okay.

"Uhm.. here I go, walking to the other ..uh... (s)ide, of the road." Kagome said nervously. Meanwhile, Shippou was waving at about two metres away.

"Hi Kagome, what up?" Shippou was doing fine, to everyone's amazement.

"Oh, hi, (S)Hippo, nothing much, only walking around doing errand(s)." Everybody cracked up at the word 'hippo'. Shippo frowned.

"You've gotta be kidding me. I mean, there ARE more important (s)tuff in life than errand(s)." Shippo said in a too-cool-for-school tone as everyone laughed.

"That sounds so funny in a weird kind of way!" Rhythm covered her mouth while supressing her laughter.

"You'll about the(s)e matter(s) when you grow up, (S)Hippo." Kagome stated with more confidence, despite the fact that she kept missing the letter(s).

"Don't make me use dark, dark (s)cary on you..." Shippo glared. "I will u(s)e it, even if you are like a (s)econd mom to me."

"Ooh, what'll you do? Care for me till I break into half?" Kagome smirked.

"No." Shippo said through gritted teeth with the -.- face on.

"I want you to march to your room, young man. I'll give you five (s)econd(s)." Kagome ordered in a momly tone.

"At least the (s)tupid biarch call(s) me a young man." Shippo mumbled.

"What was-" BUZZ.

"Sorry, Kagome. You lost." Nikoru announced.

"What did I do?" Kagome blinked.

"You said a word with the letter S in it." Kagome blinked once more. "Did I?" she said, confused.

"Flashlight, replay the video for her." Flashlight immediately showed the video to her like a projector thingy.

"Oh... fine then."

"20000 to Kagome for the word 'Hippo' and 70000 to Shippo for calling Kagome a stupid biarch." Nikoru laughed. "The next game is Scenes From A Hat. It may be the last game for tonight since I'm so lazy to finish this... but what the heck. I'll try continuing." she dug around the top hat. "The first scene is... about worms?" Nikoru stared. Female audiences made 'blegh' sounds.

Rin stepped forward and spread her palm onto the floor, her fingers somewhat imitating worms. "Worm...worm...worm..." Kohaku then stepped up and gently hit Rin's hand with a Chinese fan.

"Woi! Na ge shi wo de!" Kyashii yelled.

-Hey! That's mine!-

"I burn the worms... burnnn..." Kohaku muttered darkly. Rin faked a scream as a response and flipped her hand. A while later, her palm started moving a worm's again in a backward fashion. "Mrow...mrow...mrow..."

"Eh...ta bu guan wo de-" Kyashii's eyebrow twitched for a few seconds.

-Eh..he's ignoring me...-

"Ooh! Dyslexia!" Nikoru exclaimed. "Love it, Rin. Seven hundred points. Keep it up!" Nikoru cheered, but buzzed her and Kohaku out. "Next scene... things that happen when you're about to fall into an active volcano." Nikoru read. "Ooh, hot topic...ssss."

Kagome stepped up. "Where is that mini-air-conditioner?" she frowned.

Shippo stepped up next. "I wonder what happened to my parachute..." he looked down. "..oh, so that's what happened to it."

Rin stepped up. "This freeze ray better work." she frowned and aimed her 'freeze ray' down.

Kohaku stepped forward. "This is the end...I can see my life flashing in front of my eyes! ...Ooh, lookie, there's me bathing in... the...sink..." Kohaku blinked. "Hey, mom never told me we were this poor before!" Kohaku huffed.

BUZZ.

"We're down to the last game for tonight! The winner is Rin, and the loser is Kagome. Go kill the guy who insulted me, and Kagome, grind him good. Tonight's show will end with a game of... Repeat Phrases, a game we haven't played a while. Kohaku, Kagome and Shippo. Kohaku can only say 'Who asked you' and 'What did I do'. Kagome can only say 'Get off my lawn' and 'Choke and die'. The scene is Kohaku, their friend is sick and Kagome and Shippo are going to visit him. Go."

"How are you feeling, Kohaku?"

"Choke and die." Kagome muttered.

"What did I do?!" Kohaku whined.

"He's not even at fault, Kagome. Plus, you shouldn't say something like that." Shippo frowned.

"Who asked you?"

"Who's side are you on?!" Shippo yelled.

"Get off my lawn!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, this isn't your lawn. It's not even a lawn." Shippo muttered with that awfully big anime vein flying around his head.

"Choke and die." Kagome shot back.

"Agh. Anyway, I hope you get better soon, Kohaku. There are people from IY Co. that want to see you."

"What did I do?!"

"You did something I didn't know about." Shippo shrugged.

"Get off my lawn." Kagome said randomly.

"Kagome, for the second time, this is Kohaku's bedroom!"

BUZZ.

"Well, thanks for waiting for this (really, REALLY short)WL epi for a long time, people! Goodnight! Rin, turn him into mince meat with that Roller Pin from Hell. Kagome, you get to use those 52 finishing moves. Make sure his bones are crushed into powder!" Nikoru smiled warmly in an evil kind of way.


	11. Epi 11 of Whose Line! Booyah!

BWAHA! YESH.

After a VERY VERY VERY long time...

* * *

"The Almighty Asatsuyuu Nikoru returns as a host for Whose Line The Inuyasha Way! " Nikoru screamed. Cue crazy fans somewhere in the audience. Man, she sweared, more than 30 were foaming in their mouths. And Inuyasha on the ground whimpering like a baby.

"Okay, WHOA." Nikoru put a hand up. "No soap bubbles in the potholes." she winked. "First, this is a game where..."

"THE POINTS NEVER COUNT, JUST LIKE MONKEYS ON A SLIDE!" the audience screamed. Nikoru clapped.

"Yeah! Okay, now confess. Who stole my script." Nikoru stared.

"Ah... who cares. It's not like you have a good line anyway." Kouga muttered.

"Right. Just like the relationship between you and Kagome."

"WE have a PERFECTLY nice relationship, OKAY?" Kouga pointed a finger at Nikoru.

"There we have it... finger-pointing, pointy-eared wolf... KOUGA!" Cue squealing fangirls. Kouga winced and sat down rubbing his forehead.

"Keh! It's not like he could ever have a nice relationship with Kagome. I mean look at Ayame." Inuyasha snorted. "Plus Kagome's a total whore."

"Ouch. Harsh." Nikoru winced. Meanwhile, Inuyasha could feel the heat from way back in Japan. Kagome was sooo going to 'Osuwari' him tonight.

"He's one harsh fleabag... INUYASHA!" Cue insane fangirlism. Inuyasha's ears were killing him. Literally. Any moment now he could be turning crazy full demon and rampage through Nikoru's favorite snack bag.

"Girls, GIRLS... calm down." Nikoru laughed. "Everybody will have a chance to pull his ear later."

"Does this mean I'm going to be the loser of tonight's game no matter what?" Inuyasha whimpered.

"Why yes, yes you are." Cue the evil smile. "Tonight's winner will bring my pet sword back for me and the loser will have their ear pulled by the audience." Nikoru said. "And the winner better watch out tonight, my sword bites."

"How unnecessary." Sesshoumaru walked upstage and took a seat next to Kouga.

"Everybod FREEZE... Sesshoumaru!" Cue OUT-OF-CONTROL fangirlism. This time there were more mouth-foaming people.

_Hmm, we still have one more space._ Nikoru thought. "Hey Sesshoumaru, where's your little frog?"

"I am NOT little!" Jaken stomped from behind and sat next to Sesshoumaru

"And I thought Ginta and Hakkaku were slow." Nikoru snickered.

"And here our final guest arrives... Frog Pauper... JAKEN!" Clap. Clap-clap. End of applause.

Jaken sulked. "I never get a nice applause."

Nikoru sighed. Getting high was fun. Taking a deep breath she summoned her scabbard.

"I guess today's first game is Scenes From A Scabbard. It's where I randomly pick a scene from this new scabbard I summoned, and the players act it out."

After pouring out the contents, she kneeled down and picked a bright green card. _Ooh. Nice scene. _Nikoru licked her lips.

"The first scene will be... WHEN SARDINES COME BY."

Jaken stepped up and did some kung-fu pose. "I shall bring justice to those soft bones of evil."

Inuyasha stepped up. "Sankon Testsuou! Now I can bring some of this back and make sardine dolls!"

Kouga stepped up and pretended to catch a sardine . "This sardine tastes bad." He pretended to spit it out.

BUZZ.

"Since Sesshy here didn't look like he wanted to play, I'll just move on to the next scene." Again, she poured out various cards from her scabbard, and chose a seriously crumpled up card in red and read the scene name.

"HOW TO READ A BOOK." Okay.. since they're demons from 500 years ago, maybe they didn't know what a book was.

Suprisingly, Sesshoumaru stepped forward. He pretended to flip a book. "Whee.. I"m just looking at the big, long words."

Kouga stepped up and raised an eyebrow. Flip, read, flip, read. "Ah, that's it. I'm feeding this to my tornado."

Jaken stepped up. "You open a book, and you look at all the tiny print in it. You don't know WHAT the hell is says, but you just keep on looking at it, like you're reading it."

"Not bad." BUZZ. "Okay, next game." Nikoru picked up her scabbard and made it go poof. "5 million to all and another extra 10 thousand for Jaken's last scene. Where did you get that?"

"From a rant by your other person." Jaken explained. "It is knda true about the books."

"The next game up is Whose Line. Oh, how I miss that game." Nikoru shed an eye-drop tear. "It's where you act a scene while reading slips that we give you." she explained. "Audience, pick a scene."

"In the bathroom!"

"Dreamland!"

"Strawberry Shortcake!"

"Dreamland sounds nice enough." Nikoru smiled. "Inuyasha and Kouga, you're up." She threw four slips at them.

Inuyasha looked lost. "Where am I? What happened in the past few hours? Wasn't I taking a shower?" Inuyasha blinked.

Kouga stared. "Don't look at me..." he pulled a slip. "**I have a dragon fetish.**"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "What does that have anything to do with the fact that we're in Dreamland?" he pulled a slip. "**I'm going to Disneyworld. And then I'm going ot destroy it!**"

Kouga gasped. "But you can't do that!" he pulled a slip. "**Because screw the rules, I have money!**"

"No, you don't." Inuyasha insisted. "All you have is..." last slip. "**A beep sandwich with beep on top.**"

BUZZ.

"I. LOVE. YGOTAS." Nikoru giggled. "50 million!! And now the next game will be...Bus Stop. The main point of the game is for Sesshoumaru to try and make Jaken leave an imaginary bus stop in a certain amount of time. This time, I'll give you 30 seconds only." Nikoru grinned. "Sure, it'd be a LOT easier if Jaken were to be the one to chase Sesshy outta' bus stop and with more time... but that wouldn't be any fun, would it?" Nikoru chuckled.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken frowned. "Fine." They both stepped up.

"Sesshoumaru, you will be a _sexual predator_." The whole audience gasped. It was ALMOST impossible for Sesshoumaru to be a SEXUAL PREDATOR. Nikoru grinned. This was going to be fun.

Sesshoumaru blinked and started. "Hey.. you see that alley at the back there?" he said monotonously. "You wanna go there." He pointed Tenseiga at Jaken.

"No I don't." Jaken insisted. "I have to pick up my groceries so I'm waiting for the bus."

"You are going to the back of that alley and you are oging to take off those pants!" Sesshoumaru insisted. Jaken's eyes widened and he gasped. Nikoru was laughing like hell backstage.

"No!" Jaken shuddered. "That's it!! I'm leaving this accursed bus stop!" Jaken stormed off.

BUZZ.

"You had half a second left! Nice timing. 500 points!!" Nikoru gasped for air. "And another 5 thousand for Sesshy's pants line!!" She burst out laughing again. As did the audience.

"Okay...okay..." She wiped some sweat off her forehead. "The next game is Party Quirks. Where Sesshoumaru has to guess all the weird personalities the others have according to their pretty cards." Nikoru flinged the personality cards at them.

"Ready? Go!"

"Mom, I told you. This wasn't going to be a baby shower, you didn't have to send all those diapers for me!" Sesshoumaru paused, groaning. "I know some of my friends have accidents all the time but... ugh!" Sesshoumaru hanged up.

DING!

"Dong. What happened to the doorbell?" Nikoru wondered.

Inuyasha was first to come in, acting like a _Duel Monsters Addict. _"Hey, you wanna play duel monsters with me?"

"No."

"Come on, I won't laugh at you if you're lousy, just play with me, PLEASE." he begged.

"Play with my cat." Sesshoumaru pointed Nikoru's way. Nikoru pouted. Inuyasha walked off playing Duel Monsters on his own.

DING!

"Dong! What is wrong with this thing!?" Nikoru went backstage to check the sound effects.

Next was Jaken, coming in as a _loving mother_. "Hello, darling. Give me a big hug!" Jaken flew towards Sesshoumaru. He dodged, giving him a weird look. "Uh.. later. I'm having a party."

"But, dear-"

"SHUT UP." Sesshoumaru ordered. "The ice cream truck could be coming any second now." Jaken shuffled away sadly.

"Has anyone seen my damage points cutouts?" Inuyasha sniffed around.

"No." Sesshoumaru stared. "Search under my haystack."

DING!

Nikoru groaned. "DONG."

"Come on in." Kouga invited. He _thought he was the one having the party_.

"Riiight." Sesshoumaru blinked. Kouga frowned. "Did anyone bring the invitations?"

"Oh, I did! For my honey!" Jaken giggled. "Look, dear, it has the fluffs! Your favorite!"

"MOM, you're embarassing me."

Nikoru rushed back out with a pair of pliers in hand and one ear burnt. "Jaken, you're out. Come help me fix this."

"Hey, dude. I gotta' find me a partner for my duel monsters game or I'll be in big trouble.. come on!!" Inuyasha winced.

"Look in another place, you Duel Monsters freak." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Nikoru blinked. "Close. Inu-chan, go help Jaken."

Kouga came walking by. "Hey, ya' like the party? Planned it." he grinned.

"You DO know that I'm hosting this party right? And not you?"

BUZZRTS...

"WHAT did you guys do to the poor buzzer?!" Nikoru frowned. "Oh, and game's over. 10 million to every player."

"KOUGA, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" She screamed. "I hate electrics." Kouga tornadoed himself over.

"Oops, time's running out so, guys, I gotta' fix the doorbell and the buzzer so goodnight everybody!!" Nikrou waved and winked. "Wait for the next chapter after yet another VERY LONG TIME!!"


	12. Epi 12 of Whose Line! Booyah!

Disclaimer: For this chapter and the one before. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. INUYASHA BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

"Fkkinnobraincramps... fkkinnobrainsprain... fkkinnobrain, fkkinnobrain, fkkinnobrain..." Nikoru gritted her teeth as she bandaged her right ankle.

"What happened?" Inuyasha's eyebrows quirked in an amused expression.

"Enjoying a poor neko's pain, Inuyasha?" Nikoru glared.

"Actually yeah." he grinned, baring doggy fangs.

"Agh!" Nikoru looped off her bandaged and left it in the dust. "Do we have a bandaging expert here?!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Y'know, I've been watching Kagome do this." Sango volunteered, smiling. "I might be able to help you."

Nikoru's eyes were all sparkly now. "Thank you, Sango!" she hugged her, wincing a little at the pain at her ankle.

After the bandaging, she gleamed at the silver sequins and the black bow matching the zebra print plaster on her knee (caused by a wee accident with the speakers).

"Umm... I love these cute little decorations..." she blinked. "But was it really that necessary?"

"I just felt like decorating, that's all." Sango beamed at her masterpiece. a big black bow adorned with shining silver sequins.

"Indeed you did well." Miroku cooed in her ear, making Sango shudder.

"Wh-whatever."

"Where _is_ that Kanna?" Nikoru stressed. "The show's about to start."

"I'm right here." Kanna said softly as she emerged from the darkness of the backstage. "I've been here for 3 hours."

* * *

"Hey all, welcome to my host show, and if I have to name it: WHOSE LINE, THE INUYASHA WAY!!" The audience screamed as the Inuyasha characters stepped out and took a seat on the little black chairs.

"First, we have... Dog X Sword, INUYASHA!!" Fangirls screamed rapidly, reaching out to his cute doggy ears.

'_Sure makes up for enjoying my pain._' Nikoru chuckled.

"And here we have it, Picasso of my lovely bandage...SANGO!!" Nikoru showed off her bandage as the audience 'ooh'ed and cheered for Sango.

"Lord of the Rings... Miroku!!" Fangirls scream and cheer again.

"Little Miss Snow 'Creepy' White... Kanna!!" Fans cheer.

"This is Asatsuyuu Nikoru hosting your favorite show, where the points never count like pants on Miroku." Miroku glowered.

"Wearing pants DO count to me!"

"Riiiight..." Sango looked worried now. "Anyway, at the end of this game I pick a winner, that'll get chance to clean up the studip and a loser, who gets a kiss from Kanna's cute little mirror." The audience was horrified.

"Her mirror's actually kinda nice, y'know. We chat once in a while." Nikoru smiled. Kannon's face showed no emotion.

"My mirror does not entertain, only torture and torment."

"Whatever." Nikoru shrugged off a creepy thought and started off. "First game for today, Repeat Phrases. The game's for Inuyasha, Sango and Kanna. Away!! Audience, pick a scene."

"In America!"

"Fields of Hopelessness!"

"Backstage!!"

"Bagel with cream cheese!!"

"I think I'll take Backstage. In this game, Sango can only say 'Are they laughing at us?' and 'That means he's afraid of Santa Claus!', Kanna can only say 'Oh, I thought he was dead' and 'That's illegal'. Go."

Inuyasha stepped up. "Keh. Hey guys, can you help me find my sword, I remember I left it here last night."

"That's illegal."

"No it isn't." Inuyasha stared.

"That means he's afraid of Santa Claus." Sango whispered to Kannon.

"Oh, I thought he was dead."

"I am not dead!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "I can call that neko hell and Miroku to prove my liveliness!"

"Are they laughing at us?" Sango quirked meaningfully.

"That's illegal." Kanna stated.

"If laughing is illegal then all these people are going to jail."

"Are THEY laughing at us?" Sango looked at the audience.

"That's illegal." Inuyasha growled in impatience.

"No, killing you right now is." Inuyasha glared, readying his claws.

"That means he's afraid of Santa Claus." Sango informed.

"I am NOT afraid of Santa Claus! I just don't believe in him!"

"Oh, I thought he was dead." Kanna blinked.

BUZZRTS!

"Aww.. I hate this buzzer. Hey Miroku, can you help me fix this with one of your mantras or something?" Nikoru eyes gleamed with curiosity.

Miroku sighed. "You're asking me this like a 5 year old. My mantras are for exorcising demons ONLY."

"Ohh..." Nikoru sulked. "Game's over. 5 million to every player onstage. Hey, I got this interesting new game from a person pen-named _chibi blue mouse. _Thanks a lot!" She winked.

"The game's called Slow-mo Olympics. It's where you guys come up with an olympic event that originates from household chores or something for all our peoples on stage. Kanna and Inuyasha are the announcers and can make up ANYTHING they want about Sango and Miroku, the olympians. They HAVE to do their olympic event in slow motion and are subject to the announcer's commentary. Olympians are allowed to use dirty tricks to try to win their event. However, they keep going at it until I hit my poor buzzer and then the announcers get to pick who wins."

"Sounds fun." Miroku took a dirty look at Sango. Nikoru grinned.

"Alright you two, there will be nothing above the T-rating here." Nikoru chuckled as Sango glared at Miroku. "Go, now." she turned to the audience. "Okayy... pick an 'OLYMPIC EVENT'."

"Washing windows!"

"Mowing the lawn!"

"Washing the dog!" Inuyasha growled.

"Delivering newspaper!"

"Delivering the newspaper it is. Sounds like fun too!" Nikoru chuckled inwardly.

Inuyasha started off. "Looks like the sun is shining and it's a nice day today. We have our newspaper people out on the starting line..." Sango and Miroku put some 'newspaper' in the 'bag'.

"And off they go!" Kanna exclaimed. Running in slow motion, Sango and Miroku delivered their newspaper at the opposite direction, often hitting each other.

"Ooh! Miroku got that little lady _hard_!" Inuyasha grinned. Miroku grabbed his paper and 'whacked' Sango in the face, SLOW MOTION. "Oh, but that little lady encountered that quick attack, elbowing that man to the ground."

Miroku sighed and fell to the floor, slowly, and Sango followed after with her elbow at his neck, slowly.

"Now, let's see that again. Rewind, people." Kanna ordered. "Miroku tried to hit her in the face with the dirty paper...' Miroku repeated the action done. "..and our lady here encountered the attack with a nice elbowing." They both fell to the ground again.

"But, whoopsie daisies! Our little lady slipped and fell onto our guy here!" Kanna exclaimed. Sango hesitated, but fell onto Miroku's stomach, as if gently landing on it.

The audience woo-ed and cheered. Nikoru was busting her guts out of laughter on a seat.

"Whoa! That big head sure hit our man hard!" Miroku braced himself as Sango's head crashed down his stomach. He glowered at Inuyasha.

"Why don't we give it a rewind and a fast motion play?" Inuyasha grinned wide.

"Miroku, before you die, I want to say that I'm really sorry for doing this." Sango muttered.

"Ooh!! That looked painful! Makes you wonder if he need to go to the hospital." Kanna reported. "Oh, but the fight continues! Miroku stands up, and weakly crawls over to the finish line!" Poor Miroku was forced to drag himself.

"Ah, lucky for him, Sango here tripped and fell!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Will the accidents ever end?" he sighed.

"They're now both on the floor, and Miroku tries to throw an atom news bomb on Sango..." Miroku prepared some 'bomb' wrapped up in 'newspaper' and threw it towards Sango. A miss. "...and hits!" Kanna continued.

"Oh, my gurgles that bomb blasted her over the finish line! Sango wins the paper delivery!" Inuyasha announced.

BUZZRTS

"That was aAWESOME. 100 million to each." Nikoru sighed. "Nice headbutt, Sango." she gave her a thumbs up and a wink. "Uhh...Miroku, do you need a doctor?" Nikoru looked him over. Big bruise on the abs.

"Ooh, that's gonna' last a while." Inuyasha winced.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. He'll recover fast. That's what anime people do. They heal fast." Nikoru smiled. "Next game, one we haven't played in a LONG while, HOEDOWN."

The audience went mad. Nikoru grinned. "But, we still need a subject for it, as always... and today, we'll hav eit starting with the letter M!!" she called out.

"Monkey!"

"Math!"

"Mother?"

"Me!"

"Alright, 'Me' it is!!" Nikoru decided. "This will be a hoedown where players hoe about themselves. Kanna goes first." Kanna swifted over to the center of the stage.

"My name is Kanna - a servant of Naraku

I possess a mirror that contains the souls that go boo-hoo,

It's so noisy at night, so that sometimes I wonder,

Why can't I just drill the mirror broken so that at night I sleep better."

Inuyasha stepped up.

"It's Inuyasha, you can't miss my Tetsusaiga,

It's so powerful it can bring down yo' momma',

The rosary I wear is a binding spell that might kill me someday,

I think my worst 'Osuwari' was around April or May."

Sango stepped up.

"I'm Sango and I have my big bone Hiraikotsu,

It helped me a lot in exterminating demons and it makes a nice shield too,

I want to avenge my village and save my brother,

I hate Naraku for making my life such a bummer."

Miroku stepped up.

"Miroku's the name and I have this stinkin' Wind Tunnel,

It's cursed and it's all because of Naraku, I wanna stick his throat down a funnel,

But I'm fine as long as Sango's with me,

'Cuz she's the one I love and with her I'm happy as I can be."

Sango blushed like a red apple as the whole audience went 'Aww..' over Miroku's hoedown. Even Nikoru shed a tear.

"Mi..roku... that was.." Nikoru wiped away a tear. "So.. sweet..." She turned to face Sango. "Sango, you lucky lady."

Miroku grinned and tried to reach over for Nikoru's ass(the 4th time in 2 years). "On second thought, maybe not." Nikoru walked away, revealing the hand that had been desperately reaching for an ass.

"Miroku, come here." Sango invited him with a warm smile and a clenched fist. Miroku gulped. Sango whispered a few things in his ear and he froze.

"..oh, and thanks for the hoedown." Sango smiled and switched seats with Kanna.

"Whoa... looks like Miroku won't be playing for a while." Nikoru laughed. "Tonight's winner is Sango and Miroku's the loser." Sango went over to Nikoru's swivel chair. "Tonight's last game will be Three-Headed Broadway Star."

Sango raised her hand. "Can I pick a subject?" Nikoru nodded.

"Barney." she told them. "Barney the dinosaur." she smiled. Everyone bugged their eyes out.

"Aite, people, let's get it started!" Nikoru clapped as everyone except Miroku(knocked out) went to the centre of the stage.

"I'll let Inuyasha start first." Sango said, her index finger pointed at him.

"Barney." - I

"Is." - N

"A." - K

"Stinkin'." - I

"Dinosaur." - N

"Who." - K

"Is." - I

"The." - N

"Most." - K

"Gayest." - I

"Being." - N

"Shaped." - K

"Like." - I

"...Crap." - N (She didn't know what to say)

"I." - K

"Think." - I

"Inuyasha." - N

"Hates." - K (She nodded)

"Barney." - I (He nodded)

"Because...?" - N

"He." - K

"IT." - I (Inuyasha insisted on calling Barney 'it'.)

"Has." - N

"The." - K

"Horrible-est." - I

"..Voice?" - N

"Ever." - K

"Heard." - I

"In." - N

"World." - K

"History." - I

"Next." - N

"To." - K

"The." - I

"World's." - N

"Worst." - K

"Singer." - I

"Who." - N

"Is...?" - K

"NIKORU." Inuyasha laughed.

BUZZRST

"HEY!" Nikrou frowned.

"Haha!" Inuyasha held his sides. "I loved that last line."

Nikoru growled. "Hey buster, I may not be a good singer but that does NOT make me World's Worst Singer!!" she clenched her fists.

"Alright... Universe's Worst Singer sounds nice too." Inuyasha huffed.

"Kanna, you can have your mirror and let Mr. Mirror kiss our poor Inuyasha's lips." Nikoru smirked. "Change of losers, people! Inuyasha's tonight's loser!!" she smiled, her inward emotion showed what resembled Cruella De Vil.

"That's all for tonight! Hope you guys had fun! And be sure to watch out for what's next in Whose Line, The Inuyasha Way!" Nikoru waved and ran backstage as the lights dimmed and curtains closed.


	13. Epi 13 of Whose Line! Booyah!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. INUYASHA BELONGS TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.

* * *

"One potato, two potatoes, three potatoes, four."

"Five potatoes, six potatoes, seven potatoes, more."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu sat on the studio floor, playing the potato game, bored.

"Ha! I win." Jakotsu exclaimed half-happily. "But yet, still so bored..." he sighed. He turned to face the still-fixing-her-hair Nikoru, in front of the mirror.

"Hey, where's everybody?" Bankotsu asked, eyes drooping.

"I'm still waiting for the 2-in-1 people." Nikoru explained.

"...What?" They doped.

"Kikyo and Kagome." Nikoru answered and frowned in confusion. "Wait, why are you guys here so early anyway?"

"I didn't want to." Nikoru followed Jakotsu's gaze. "He did."

"Uhh.. why, exactly?" Nikoru shivered a little. "Because I might get this neko frenzy thing. It happens at around this time(6-7pm) EVERY DAY."

"What would you do then?" Bankotsu smirked, fascinated.

"Go along with it. It's what keeps my fruitcake alive." Nikoru said sweetly.

* * *

"And here we have it, everybody's favorite fruitcake show, WHOSE LINE, THE INUYASHA WAY!!" Nikoru yelled into the microphone as the audience cheered and screamed.

"You can look but all you get is a big Osuwari! ...KAGOME!!" Kagome fans cheered and screamed and Kikyo fans boo-ed at her.

"Ah, this story of the old hag who came back from the dead... KIKYO!!" Vice-versa.

"Sex change?... JAKOTSU!!" Everyone laughed and w00t-ed.

"Sexy can I... BANKOTSU!!" Fangirls screamed and yelled. Bankotsu winked.

"Alright, I'm always your host for this awesome game show, Whose Line, The Inuyasha Way. And you guys know the rules. Points NEVER MEAN ANYTHING. Just like counting on Whose Line. At the end of the day I pick a winner and a loser. Tonight, the winner will follow me home and be a good gopher." she smirked and winked. "Loser will have to clean up. I'm feeling a little loose today. Today's first game is... PROPS!! Yay proppies!"

"Nikoru, you overdosed with the catnip just now, didn't you?" Bankotsu smirked at his own genius.

"OF COURSE NOT! It wasn't catnip!" Nikoru lied obviously. "Okay, so I did." she shrugged. "Anyways, let's play props!" she said sweetly, carrying a nice big box out from underneath her chair.

"Umm... we play this, how?" everyone except Kagome stared.

"See this box is full of things? You're supposed to think of scenes with them, isn't that fun!?" Nikoru shrilled.

"Right." Kikyo agreed sarcastically.

"I'll pick out this world map and this pocket-sized phonebook. And I'll put Jakotsu and Kagome together, and Kikyo will go with Bankotsu!" she put her hands together in satisfaction. "Yey me!! You look so cute."

"Maybe we should cancel tonight's show." Kikyo suggested, trying to create a chance to escape. "You seem _drunk_."

"Shut up, Kikyo. Mommy and Daddy are talking." Nikoru retorted. "And take this map. Jakotsu, you take that phonebook. START!!" she screamed and returned to the buzzer(still broken).

"I'll give you 80 days to go round the world." Kikyo challenged as she pointed at the world map. "If you don't return in 80 days..." Bankotsu stepped over the map before she could finish. "Wow, that was quick." Kikyo blinked.

BUZZRST!

"GANGTU! Where IS my PHONEBOOK!!" Jakotsu yelled.

"Right here, sir." Kagome said grumpily and had the phonebook under his feet.

BUZZRST! BUZZRST!!

"According to the map..." Bankotsu stared hard at the map.

"You don't know navigation." Kikyo stated.

"You're right! How did you know?"

BUZZRST! BUZZRST!!

"Ohemgee, someone's suffocating! Jakotsu, get an ambulance!"

"Hold on a second, I'm trying to look for the number." Jakotsu flipped through the pages slowly.

"End!" Nikoru buzzed. "10 mil to each and I don't give a ham about what you do with it. So the next game will beeee...Selections of Music! Man I miss that game. Here we are going to have Jakotsu as the singer and the 2-in-1 as the song writers." Kikyo and Kagome glared.

"I do wish you would stop calling us that." Kikyo stated.

"Y'know what? I agree with her for once."

"Ah, who cares. Place of event?"

"The basement!"

"Clinic!"

"Mah' crib!"

"The clinic sounds like a nice place to disturb!" Nikoru giggled mischeviously. "Alright peeps, let's start!"

"We'll take a break from these animal awards for now. And we'll have you know these awesome new CDs. Did you know Mary NEVER had a little lamb?" Kikyo informed as Kagome gasped in suprise.

"Oh wow! How ever did they create that rhyme? But who cares, 'cuz I'm ready for some rockstar beat. HIT IT LIKE A PRO PLAYER. Perfect for ball game players. Lets play this song before having to listen to 56 hours and 2 minutes of soprano opera."

"Yeahhhh..." Pause. "Yeahhhhh..." Pause. "Yeahhhh...T-t-t-t-totally goooddd..." Jakostu followed the beat of Party Like A Rockstar. "Hit it like a PRO player, hit it like a PRO player, hit it like a PRO player, t-t-t-t-totally good..."

"..And stop." Kagome twitched. "Well that was... nice." she laughed nervously. "Let's move onto the next song. Say My Name, LITERALLY. Why don't we try listening to it?"

"I'll need Bankotsu or even Nikoru for this." Jakotsu called out.

"I'll go!!" Nikoru volunteered, but Bankotsu held her back.

"I want to try this." he grinned. Jakotsu whispered something into Bankotsu's ear. He chuckled.

"Okay, let's do this."

"Say my name, say my name!" Jakotsu sang. Bankotsu ran upfront like a fan. "JAKOTSU!"

"Say baby I love you..."

"I LOVE YOU!!" Bankotsu shrilled. All fangirls got envious.

"When nobody's around you.." Bankotsu ran into hiding like a stalker afraid of being found. Shifty eyes...

BUZZRST.

"Ell...Ohh...Ell!!" Nikoru burst out laughing. "That was TOTALLY AWESOME, don't you agree, audience!?" she yelled and they screamed agreeingly.

"I'm giving you two 700 mil points!!" Nikoru exclaimed through laughs. "Kikyo and Kagome get 50 mil. Next game: No Insert Letter Here Game. No words with the letter N in it. Jakotsu and Kikyo. The scene is you're lost in a pyramid and you just lost a few mummies. Go."

"Jakotsu, are you sure we'll get to the exit this way?" Kikyo asked anxiously.

"Well, it's much better tha(n) being stalked by mummies."

"I wa(n)t my mummy." Kikyo cried.

"You what your mom?" Jakotsu asked.

"I WA(N)T MY MUMMY."

"That's what I asked. So what did you do to your mom?"

"I ra(n) over her with spiky wheels." Kikyo replied sarcastically.

"Wow, I (n)ever k(n)ew you could be so EVIL." Jakotsu shuddered.

"Right." Kikyo blinked.

BUZZRST.

"That was HORRIBLE. You've even killed my fruitcake aphrodisiac" Nikoru frowned. "Minus 10000 each." Kikyo and Jakotsu shrugged it off and went back to their seats.

"Tonight's last game will be like a story, Narrator! It will be a game for Kagome and Kikyo who can't seem to find any decent snowcone in Winter Wonderland. And tonight's loser is Jakotsu. Bankotsu's the winner." Bankotsu and Nikoru switched places.

"Well what are ya' waiting for? Start already!"

Kagome started off. "We're finally in Winter Wonderland, but we couldn't even find one decent snowcone. I mean what's wrong with all these bad snowcones? What were they even made of? Water?" she turned back to face Kikyo.

"Hey, why don't we check out that stall over there and se if we can finally find a nice snowcone." she smiled. Kikyo nodded and watched her as she walked towards the 'stall'.

"Finally is right. We've been looking for a snowcone in Winter Wonderland for hours. If there aren't any nice snowcones here, I'm never coming back here again, ever. It took me 6 days just to get here. I really hope we can finally get this snowcone thing over with. It's cold here and I'm wearing only my 800 year old parka." Kikyo followed after Kagome.

"Hey, lookie here, I got you a strawberry snowcone." Kagome offered.

"Wow, so you can be nice." Kikyo stared at her.

"Just take it."

"I wanted vanilla." Kikyo told her bluntly. Kagome turned her back towards Kikyo.

"How can she be so ungrateful? I mean, I'm trying so hard to be nice and this is what she says to a strawberry snowcone that migh finally solve the snowcone issue? Why is she doing this?" she sighed.

"Alright then. I'll get you a VANILLA snowcone." she stressed the word vanilla and stormed off to the 'stall' again.

Kikyo turned around. "Why does she look so angry? I was just telling her the truth. I mean what's so nice about a disgusting pink little snowcone tasting like strawberry. Speaking of taste, I wonder how the snowcone tastes like. It better NOT taste like crap this time..."

Kagome walked back to Kikyo. "Here's your stinky vanilla snowcone."

"Thanks." Kikyo stared strangely at her. "Have you ever considered how the snowcones are gunna' taste like?"

They both took a lick and turned around.

"Uh-oh."

Bankotsu buzzed them.

"Goodnight, everyone! Hope you review this and I'll finally get a new buzzer. C'ya next time!"

* * *

Nikoru: Yeah, this was a really short chapter. Well I was really VERY lazy and I was writer's blocked. Sorrieee.. Also, Nicole might be starting a new fic soon :D and might not update this for a while D: Sorry about this too D: But be sure to watch ot for this new fic! :D RXR :DD


End file.
